M Brothers in Bendy and the Ink Machine
by Mikedude Rocker10
Summary: The M brothers, Michael In The Hat and Milo Fancy Belt are trapped in Joey Drew studios with the ink demon and now they have to find a way to escape and find Milo's old toon friends.
1. Chapter 1 Moving Pictures

M brothers

In

Bendy and the ink machine

Chapter 1: Moving pictures

Chapter 1: Moving pictures

NEW PAINESVILLE CITY, HERO DOME, MILO'S HOUSE  
It was another bright sunny day in New Painesville City. At Milo Fancy Belt's house, Milo Fancy Belt and his lovely girl Suzzy Capluzy we're watching old time cartoons. Black and white kind of stuff.  
MILO FANCY BELT: Man. Bendy hasn't done this in years. I sure do miss the good old days.  
SUZZY CAPLUZY: Me to Milo. But we have to evolve.  
MILO: True. (There was a knock on the door) Come in!  
The door open and Michael In The Hat and his siblings come in.  
MICHAEL IN THE HAT: Hey Milo. Hey Suzzy.  
MILO: Oh hey Michael.  
MICHAEL: What are you guys doing?  
SUZZY: Watching some old cartoons.  
They all look at the cartoon.  
MANIC IN THE HAT: (Confused) What? It's not even in color. Boring!  
SONIA IN THE HAT: (Slaps Manic's head) Manic, Milo love retro cartoons.  
MANIC: (Rubs his head from the slap) Ow.  
SONI: In fact his life is retro.  
MILO: Well more or less.  
LEXY IN THE HAT: So who is that Milo?  
MILO: That Lexy is Bendy. Bendy the dancing demon.  
TECH IN THE HAT: Hey I thought we all agreed never to speak of demons. They're dangerous. Remember?  
MILO: Well Bendy isn't really a demon. The demons a figure of speech.  
MICHAEL: Was he a friend of yours?  
MILO: He sure was. He along with 5 others. They worked at a place call Joey Drew Studios. But as time went by the place got bankrupt and abandoned. The papers said because they spend all their money on a machine the dispense ink.  
MANIC: Never heard of saving money?  
MILO: Well Joey Drew said he had this big plan. But sadly no one knows what it was. Then suddenly without an explanation the workers just disappeared. Even Mr. Drew himself.  
GODARD THE ROBOT DOG: BARK!  
LEXY: Yeah Godard, that is weird.  
TECH: So whatever happened to Bendy?  
SUZZY: Well his show was canceled, not just because cartoons now are in color, but because of the abandonment. That was the last we heard from Bendy. Well, actually the last we heard from him was when Milo and I were forgotten.  
SONIA: Whoa. We're sorry to hear that.  
MILO: It's okay Sonia. He may be hidden somewhere out there, but at least we still have his cartoons.  
Then the mail shoot activated.  
MICHAEL: Alright.  
MICHAEL AND MILO: We have mail.  
LEXY: Let's go see what's in it today.  
They left the house and head to the Mail bin.  
MICHAEL: (Organizes the mail) Okay let's see. Sonia, You're next issue of Hair styles and you is here.  
SONIA: (Takes it) Thank you.  
MICHAEL: Manic, your new supply of drumstick polish is here.  
MANIC: Alright. (Takes it) Thanks bro.  
MICHAEL: Oh my new upgrade for my IPod is here. Now I can map out areas I'm at. (Sees a DVD) Lexy, you're new My Little Pony movie is here.  
LEXY: Eeh! (Takes it) Thank's Michael.  
MICHAEL: Tech a package from GameStop.  
TECH: It must be my new games info book and game communication headset. (Takes it) Thanks a bunch Mike.  
MICHAEL: Ben you have a request from the IT Department.  
BEN 10: (Takes it) Looks like they need help with something.  
MICHAEL: Sonic has a fan letter.  
SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: (Takes it) Awesome.  
MICHAEL: Tails your plane engine parts are here.  
TAILS THE TWO TAILD FOX: (Take it) Thanks Michael.  
MICHAEL: Mew Mews you're new cook books are here.  
MEW MEW ZOEY, CORINA, BRIDGET, KIKI, AND RENEE: Thanks Michael.  
MICHAEL: Elodie, you're new books on Earth Culture are here.  
ELODIE: Oh goodie. Now I can learn about Earth's history. (Takes it) Thank you.  
MICHAEL: Parker, a message from Cleveland State University. You're presentation was very helpful, they decide to give you an honorary degree.  
PARKER BENTLY: Fantastic. I knew it would work.  
MICHAEL: Rock, Klaus, and Rad you guys also have fan letters.  
ROCK-O-SOCKO: Now that's worth the wait. BOOM!  
KLAUS: Groovy Gents.  
RAD DUDESMAN: Hm. People are impressed with my skills.  
MICHAEL: Prowl you're book of how to blend with nature is here.  
PROWL: (Takes it) Fascinating.  
MICHAEL: And Milo. You have a message from… (Eyes widen) Joey Drew Studios?  
MILO: (Eyes widen) What? Let me see that. (He takes it and reads it out loud) Dear Milo, It's been a while since we heard from you and Suzzy. We heard that you were forgotten 85 years ago. And we're really sorry to hear that. But we're glad that you're back. Why don't you come on down to the studio and we can catch up. There's something we want to show you. See you then. You're pal Bendy.  
SUZZY: Bendy is back?  
GREMLIN SCOOTER: But how?  
MILO: I don't know. But if he wants to see us. I say we go. Michael you in?  
MICHAEL: Yeah. I want to meet this Bendy dude.  
MILO: SUPER HERO SQUAD, WE'RE GOING TO JOEY DREW STUDIOS!  
MICHAEL: ROAD TRIP!  
3 HOURS LATER, JOEY DREW STUDIOS  
The team arrive at the studio. And they exit the van.  
MILO: Here we are everyone. Joey Drew Studios. Home of Bendy the Dancing Demon.  
BEN: Didn't this place shut down years ago?  
SUZZY: Yes. But Bendy probably wants to see us.  
MANIC: Well what are we waiting for?  
GODARD: BARK! BARK!  
MICHAEL: Come on.  
They all walk inside and see it was huge and dusty and an inky mess.  
SONIC: Wow. Talk about a wild party. Look at this mess.  
MEW MEW RENEE: Doesn't look like anyone's here.  
ELODIE: Oh and look someone left a projector on. (She walks up to it and turns it off) Somebodies got to be here.  
ROCK: Well it looks a wreck but I definitely say it's a fixer upper.  
MILO: (Calls out) BENDY?! BORIS!? ALICE!? BUTCHERS!? IT'S MILO! ARE YOU GUYS HERE?!  
They got no response.  
MICHAEL: Maybe we're early. While we wait, why don't go see this Ink Machine you told us about?  
MILO: Okay.  
The walk down the corridors but when they were walking past doors they see a light underneath it and music playing.  
PARKER: Um. You guys. I think someone's in that room.  
MEW MEW BRIDGET: (Knocks on the door but no response) Maybe they just forgot about over the years.  
MICHAEL: Let's worry about this another time.  
GODARD: BARK! BARK!  
They keep walking and see a pit, and a battery slot.  
SONIC: Looks like this thing is gonna need two batteries.  
MILO: (Finds one) That's 1.  
SUZZY: (Opens a chest and finds the other) Make that 2.  
TAILS: Okay. Let's see what's down there.  
They insert the batteries and pull the leaver and the chains bring up a huge machine from the pit.  
MEW MEW KIKI: So this is it?  
MILO: Yep. The very source of what caused this place to go bankrupt. The ink machine.  
TECH: So how do we turn it on?  
SUZZY: If I heard correctly there's a control room that runs the power.  
MANIC: Then let's get the power flowing.  
They walk down some more corridors and at one point a plank of wood falls from the celling causing them to jump.  
MICHAEL: (Shocked) Gees!  
SONIC: (Feels his heart pounding) My heart almost stopped at that one.  
Then Suzzy screamed at a high pitch.  
BEN: (Rubbing his ears) Ugh! Suzzy warn us next time you're gonna scream.  
MEW MEW CORINA: What's the matter?  
SUZZY: (Points in horror) L..l…l. ! BORIS!  
They all look down to a room and see a cut open dead toon wolf strapped to a table.  
MILO: (Eyes widen in horror and runs up to him) BORIS! (Looks over him) What could have done this? His heart has been removed. Most likely all his insides.  
GODARD: BARK!  
SUZZY: (Starts crying in fear and sadness) Oh no. Boris.  
MICHAEL: Oh man. Was he one of the characters in Bendy's cartoon?  
MILO: Yes. Super Hero Squad. Please meet the dead Boris the wolf.  
LEXY: (Feels like throwing up) Who could have done this.  
ELODIE: (Looks at the walls) Probably whoever wrote that on the wall. (Reads the wall) The creator lied to us?  
ROCK: (Reads more) He will set us free?  
SONIC: Well I can tell Bendy is gonna be crossed.  
BEN: Well there's not much we can do about it now. Let's get back to what we were doing.  
MILO: (Sigh in defeat) You're right Tennyson. (To the dead body) Good bye Boris. It was good to see you again after all these years.  
MICHAEL: (Pats his back) I'm sorry lost a friend big bro.  
MILO: It's okay Michael. It's not you're fault.  
MICHAEL: (Looks at Boris) It's nice to get to know you Boris. Sorry we had to meet like this.  
MILO: Come on. Let's go.  
The left the dead body and followed the others.  
THE CONTROL ROOM  
SONIA: Well this is the Control room.  
TAILS: Now how do we get it going?  
TECH: Hey dudes.  
KIKI: What's up T?  
TECH: (Points to a Diagram) Look. I think this explains how to get the power back up.  
LEXY: (Looks at it) He's right. It says there are 6 items that are used to activate the controls. We just have to find those and placed them those pedestals.  
SCOOTER: What items you two?  
TECH: A Bendy plush, a gear, a wrench, a record disk, an ink bottle, and a book on… (Confused) the illusion of living? What? (Snaps back to reality) All we have to do is find them and bring them in here.  
ROCK: Let's get to it then. The sooner we get those gears turning on that machine the better.  
They left the room and went looking for the items. When the turned the corridor they see a Bendy cut out in front of them causing them to jump in shock.  
EVERYONE: Whoa!  
LEXY: Who put this here?  
MICHAEL: Alright who's playing tricks?  
ZOEY: No one.  
GODARD: BARK!  
ELODIE: This is stranger than usual.  
MANIC: Come on. Now I feel like I'm not safe here. I don't want to be here all day. Let's just find the items, find Bendy and go.  
MILO: Okay. Cool your jets Manic. Why don't we split up? Sonia, Tech, Rock, Renee, Kiki, Sonic and Tails go together. Ben, Manic, Parker, Bridget, Corina and Scooter go together. Michael, Godard, Zoey, Lexy, Suzzy and Elodie your with me.  
They spread out to find the item. When Milo's team passed the Ink Machine the see the door with the light on just turned off causing them to jump.  
MILO'S TEAM: WHOA!  
SUZZY: The light just turned off.  
MICHAEL: (Speaks to the door) Is there somebody in there? I'm gonna open the door, you just have to let us know you're in there okay?  
LEXY: Can you get in now Michael?  
MICHAEL: Maybe.  
MILO: What do you think is in there?  
MICHAEL: I don't know it was locked before. (Opens the door and sees its unlocked, get nervous) But it's not locked anymore.  
ZOEY: (Gets afraid) Don't open it.  
ELODIE: Oh dear. I don't like where this is going.  
MICHAEL: (Opens the door all the way) Dudes there's nobody in here.  
ZOEY: (Confused) Are you kidding me? The lights were on and the door was locked.  
GODARD: AR?  
MILO: Someone is playing jokes on us. I can tell.  
ELODIE: But we're the only ones here.  
SUZZY: Come on lets just find the items.  
MILO: (Sees the record) Here's the record. That 1 down, 5 to go.  
MICHAEL: (On his communicator headphones) How everyone doing? Did you guys find anything?  
BEN'S VOICE: My group found the ink bottle, and gear.  
SONIA'S VOICE: And my group found the wrench and the book.  
MICHAEL: So far we found the record. All that's left is the plush doll.  
LEXY: Found it. (Looks at the doll) Aw. It's so cute. Can I keep it? Please?  
MICHAEL: (Laughs) Sorry little sis but we need it turn on the machine.  
LEXY: (Sighs in defeat) Aw.  
MILO: Don't worry Lexy.  
MICHAEL: I'm sure they even sell them online. (On his communicator) Squadies we have all the pieces. Back to the control room.  
They all went back and placed all the items on the pedestals.  
MANIC: Okay. Now what?  
TAILS: (Looks at the diagram) It says there's an ink flow button in another part of this studio that makes ink flow to the generator. We hit that we can hit that switch and start up the main power.  
MICHAEL: Sonia, Manic, Lexy, Tech, Godard and I will go find it. We'll give you the go to pull the switch.  
They go find the switch. But as they turned corridors a Bendy cut out peered out of the corner making them jump!  
SONIA AND LEXY: (Screaming) AAAAAH!  
MICHAEL: (Shaking off the scare) Oh ho man.  
MANIC: UGH!  
TECH: That's the 5th time people got scared. Whoever is doing the scaring in here show yourself!  
GODARD: BARK! BARK!  
The look around the corridor and see nothing but another empty room.  
SONIA: Again. No one's there. What is going on here? Is this place haunted?  
MICHAEL: I don't know. I'm not Norman and he and Coraline are in North Dakota. (Sees the switch) Ah ha!  
He pushed the button and then the projector turned on and the pipe burst releasing ink all over the floor.  
SONIA: (Gets angry) OH NO! There's ink on my boots!  
TECH: (Deadpan) Are you serious? The projector turning on by itself isn't that creepy enough for you?  
LEXY: Forget it Tech.  
MICHAEL: Let's go. (On his communicator) Okay guys. The ink is flowing. Literally. Now hit the switch. We'll go check the machine.  
The sibling and dog went to check the machine. In the control room, Milo and Suzzy threw the switch. When they did the lights went out.  
ROCK: Did we do this wrong?  
PARKER: (Looks at the diagram) Don't think so Rock.  
Back with the siblings they arrived at the Ink Machine but they see the door way to it was boarded up.  
MICHAEL: (Calls out) UH MILO! WAS THE DOORWAY TO THE MACHINE BOARDED UP WHEN WE FIRST GOT HERE?!  
MILO: (Calls back) NO! WHY?!  
MICHAEL: BECAUSE NOW IT'S BOARDED UP!  
MILO: WHAT?!  
They all run to the Machine and see it boarded up.  
BRIDGET: The doorways blocked.  
RENEE: (Shouts out) IS THERE SOMEONE ELSE HERE?!  
Her shout caused everyone to jump.  
MANIC: Renee you scared us.  
SCOOTER: (Thought he saw something in the machine room) I think I saw someone in there.  
MILO: Bendy? Is that you old friend? It's me Milo. (Get no response) Bendy?  
As they all step close an ink monster tried to grab them and it scared all of them.  
EVERYONE: (Screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
MICHAEL: RETREAT!  
They all run for the exit and the whole place was overflowing with ink. The Squadies made it to the exit but the ink slowed down Michael and Milo.  
CORINA: COME ON GUYS!  
MICHAEL AND MILO: WE'RE COMING! (But after they got a few feet close the floor broke apart causing them to fall) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
They splash into more ink.  
LEXY: MICHAEL!  
SUZZY: MILO!  
The brothers pop out of the ink.  
MICHAEL: We're okay Squadies!  
They all tried using they're gadgets to get them back up, but they were all clogged with ink.  
PARKER: Nothing is working! Our stuff is clogged with ink!  
MANIC: What do we do now bro?!  
MICHAEL: Just get out of here! We'll find another way back up!  
SONIC: But we can't leave you guys!  
MICHAEL: We'll be fine! NOW GO!  
LEXY: But Mikey!  
MICHAEL: Don't worry Lex! Go!  
They left the studios leaving the brothers. Milo turns a valve that drains the ink.  
MILO: Oh man. This is insane.  
MICHAEL: Yeah. What the heck was that thing?  
MILO: Either I got a bit of ink in my eyes or that thing we just saw kind of looked like… (Shocked) Bendy.  
MICHAEL: Couldn't be. Well whatever that was I say we get out of here before it comes back.  
MILO: Agreed.  
The run to a door and see another doorway boarded.  
MICHAEL: (Annoyed) Again with a boarded door. Hang on I got this. (Pulls out his Infinity Sword and breaks down the wood) There.  
MILO: That should do it dude. (Opens the door and sees a ritual) What is this? Was someone trying to call upon demons?  
MICHAEL: I don't know.  
MILO: Freaky.  
The walk in and when they got to the center of the pentagram they see visions of the ink machine, a wheel chair, a Bendy cut out, and the monster.  
MICHAEL: (Feeling weird) What's going on?!  
MILO: (Feeling weird) I don't know! But I don't feel so good!  
Then the two collapse on the floor past out.

 **Michael and Milo are now trapped in the studios with the ink demon. What secrets will they find? Will they get out of the studios, will they find Milo's old friends? Find out next time in Chapter 2 of M Brothers in Bendy and the Ink Machine.  
The end** **Michael and Milo are now trapped in the studios with the ink demon. What secrets will they find? Will they get out of the studios, will they find Milo's old friends? Find out next time in Chapter 2 of M Brothers in Bendy and the Ink Machine.**

 _The end_


	2. Chapter 2 The Old Song

M brothers

In

Bendy and the ink machine

Chapter 2: The old song

Chapter 2: The old song

Previously on M Brothers in BATIM  
MILO: Man. Bendy hasn't done this in years. I sure do miss the good old days.  
MICHAEL: Milo. You have a message from… (Eyes widen) Joey Drew Studios?  
MILO: Here we are everyone. Joey Drew Studios. Home of Bendy the Dancing Demon.  
BEN: Didn't this place shut down years ago?  
SUZZY: Yes. But Bendy probably wants to see us.  
RENEE: Doesn't look like anyone's here.  
MILO: (Calls out) BENDY?! BORIS!? ALICE!? BUTCHERS!? IT'S MILO! ARE YOU GUYS HERE?!  
MICHAEL: (Calls out) UH MILO! WAS THE DOORWAY TO THE MACHINE BOARDED UP WHEN WE FIRST GOT HERE?!  
MILO: (Calls back) NO! WHY?!  
EVERYONE: (Screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
MICHAEL: RETREAT!  
MICHAEL AND MILO: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
LEXY: MICHAEL!  
SUZZY: MILO!  
MICHAEL: Whatever that was I say we get out of here before it comes back.  
MILO: What is this? Was someone trying to call upon demons?  
MICHAEL: (Feeling weird) What's going on?!  
MILO: (Feeling weird) I don't know! But I don't feel so good!

PRESENT DAY, JOEY DREW STUDIOS.  
All Milo could see was darkness. Then he heard a familiar voice.  
MICHAEL'S VOICE: Milo? Milo. Hey Milo wake up.  
Milo came to and saw Michael trying to wake him up.  
MILO: Oh Michael. (Felt dizzy) Ugh! My head. What happened?  
MICHAEL: Don't you remember? (Milo flashes back to what happened) Milo? Are you okay?  
MILO: (Gets up) Eh! Yeah I remember. (Readies his remote) Well, there's only one thing to do little bro.  
MICHAEL: Press on?  
MILO: Press on. See if we can find a way out.  
MICHAEL: (Picks up his Sword) Alright. Let's go, I want to get out of here. (Activates his IPod) This is the perfect opportunity to try my new mapping systems. That way we don't get lost.  
They leave the room and walk down some stairs.  
MILO: (Rubs his head) Ugh. My head is still spinning.  
MICHAEL: (Rubs his head) Mine to.  
MILO: What the heck happened back in there?  
MICHAEL: The last thing I remember was when we walked into the center of that pentagram, we saw images of the ink machine, a wheel chair, a Bendy cutout, and that monster. Then the next thing you know we passed out on the floor.  
MILO: I still can't shake the feeling that the monster looked like Bendy. I mean it did look like an ink monster but it had Bendy's smile, his bowtie, and his gloves. Not to mention his head was similar to Bendy.  
MICHAEL: It's weirdly suspicious to me. But I guess we won't know till we're back with the others. Let's just find an exit and get out of here. The Squadies are waiting for us.  
They enter a huge room where it looks like more rituals were accruing.  
MILO: Man. I haven't been here in years, and I don't remember this place being so big.  
MICHAEL: Who was doing all these rituals? Does it have anything to do with that monster we saw?  
MILO: I don't know. But we're not staying to find out.  
MICHAEL: Yeah. (Sees a tape recorder) Hey look. A tape recorder.  
He hits play.  
TAPE RECORDER: He appears in the shadows to rain his sweet blessing upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me. Those old songs. Yes, I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace. But love requires sacrifice. Can I get an Amen?  
It finished.  
MICHAEL: (Creeped out) Wow.  
MILO: That's Sammy Lawrence. The music director. He was always creepy.  
MICHAEL: Sounds like he went bonkers years ago from working here.  
VOICE: I said, can I get an Amen?  
The voice made the two jump.  
MICHAEL: (Activates his shield and readies his sword) Who said that?! Whose there?!  
No response.  
MILO: Don't pretend you're not there! We heard you! Come out with your hands up!  
Still no response.  
MICHAEL: Man. Sonia was right. This place is haunted.  
MILO: Who the heck said that?  
MICHAEL: I don't know and I don't care anymore. Let's go.  
They continue and see s hall full of ink.  
MILO: Ink. More ink.  
They walk down the hall. And as they got a few feet to the next doorway, a strange figure walked by in another direction.  
FIGURE: Sheep. Sheep. Sheep it's time for sleep.  
MILO: HELLO! HEY YOU! EXCUSE ME CAN YOU HELP US!?  
No response.  
MICHAEL: HELLO! ARE YOU DEAF?!  
The walk out of the ink and look around the corner and see that he's gone. All that was there was another Bendy cutout in front of another pentagram.  
MILO: He's gone. Are you kidding me? We even shouted to him. Where the heck did he go?  
MICHAEL: Okay hold on. (Feels around the wall for a door, but finds nothing) Are you flipping kidding me right now?! He must have gone straight through the wall.  
MILO: Well whoever that was, he's gone now.  
MICHAEL: Who do you suppose that was?  
MILO: Maybe he was the one who shouted can I get an amen at us.  
MICHAEL: That Sammy Lawrence guy?  
MILO: Probably. (Shakes it off) Look let's just go back to what we're doing.  
They walk to the next corridor and see the door is sealed.  
MICHAEL: (Annoyed) How do you like that? The door is sealed close. What are we supposed to do now?!  
MILO: There should be a couple of switches nearby.  
MICHAEL: I think I saw two back the way we came. I'll go get those. You try to find the other one.  
He runs back through the ink to find the switches. Milo finds one behind the pile of bacon soups.  
MILO: There it is.  
He hears Michael coming back.  
MICHAEL: Got them. Find the last one?  
MILO: Right here behind the bacon soups.  
MICHAEL: (Looks at a can) Bacon soup? (Sticks his tongue out) Blech! That's disgusting. I mean I like bacon. But in a soup? No thank you.  
MILO: Well people back then had a taste for these. Even Boris. They made Bendy the mascot for it.  
MICHAEL: Wow. Cartoons, toys and soup for that cartoon.  
MILO: Ah I miss the good old days. (Presses the switch) Okay. Let's go.  
They pull another switch and the door opens and enter the music department.  
MUSIC DEPARTMENT  
MICHAEL: This must be where they made music for the Bendy show.  
MILO: The Joey Drew Studios music department. The one who runs it is of course Sammy.  
MICHAEL: (Sees another Bendy cutout) I understand Bendy is your friend big bro, but these cutouts give me creeps.  
MILO: Honestly I think you're right. But Bendy was always grinning like that. (Sees another doorway and an exit) Hey. I think I found us a way out. Look.  
He sees the exit.  
MICHAEL: Alright. But the ink is blocking the door. We're gonna have to find a way to drain it.  
MILO: Maybe this switch turns on the power down here. (He throws the switch and the lights turn on) Alright.  
After they left the switch, ink monsters appeared before them.  
MICHAEL AND MILO: (Jumpscared) WOAH!  
MILO: What are those?!  
MICHAEL: Who cares! Take em' down!  
Michael was slashing his sword at them and Milo was blasting them with his remote. After a while they took them out and then music from the speakers started playing.  
MILO: There's the music.  
MICHAEL: (Sighs) Now that will calm my nerves. Now how are we gonna drain that ink?  
MILO: (Sees another tape recorder) Hey look.  
He hit play and they hears its from Sammy Lawrence again.  
SAMMY LAWRENCE VOICE: So first Joey installs this ink machine over our head. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of our department because the ink had flooded the stairwell.  
MICHAEL: (Pauses it) No kidding. That's the exit down there.  
MILO: Keep it going maybe there's a clue on how to drain it.  
MICHAEL: (Hits play) Okay.  
SAMMY LAWRENCE VOICE: Joey's solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically. Now I have this ugly pump switch right in my office. People in and out all day. Thanks, Joey. Just what I needed. More distractions. These stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves, you know.  
It finished.  
MICHAEL: The ink pump is in Sammy's office.  
MILO: And there it is. Down that hall. Come on.  
They run down the hall and find the office but it's also blocked by ink.  
MICHAEL AND MILO: Oh come on!  
MICHAEL: (Angry) GREAT! What are we supposed to do now?!  
MILO: (Looks through the window) That's the pump alright. Now how are we gonna get to it? (Sees another tape) Another recorder. There's tapes all over the place. (Looks at it) It's from Wally Franks. Ah Wally. He was a good one.  
He hits play.  
WALLY FRANKS VOICE: So I go to get my dust pan from the hall closet the other day and guess what?  
MICHAEL AND MILO: What?  
WALLY FRANKS VOICE: I can't find my stupid keys. It's like they disappeared into thin air or something. All I can think of is that they must have fallen into one of the garbage cans as I was making my rounds last week. I just hope nobody tells Sammy. Because if he finds out I lost my keys again, I'm outta here.  
It finished.  
MICHAEL: Wow. It's like he enjoyed his job as a custodian.  
MILO: No kidding. But he said his keys must have fallen into the garbage cans.  
MICHAEL: (Looks in one and pulls them out) Found them. Radical. (Looks at another door) That must be the closet. (He uses the keys to unlock the door and opens it and finds another tape) Another tape.  
He hits play.  
SAMMY LAWRENCE'S VOICE: Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his and I have mine. To enter, you need only know my favorite song. The violin shudders with a piercing voice. The drum thunders in triumph. The piano delicately calls. The piano returns in graceful harmony. Sing my song and my sanctuary will open to you.  
It finished.  
MILO: So Sammy has a sanctuary huh? This we have to see.  
MICHAEL: He mentioned a song with the following instruments. The violin, the drum and the piano twice.  
MILO: So his sanctuary must be in the recording studio.  
Then they hear a cranking noise and the run another corridor and they see the ink machine going down into the studio.  
MICHAEL: Milo, that was the ink machine. Where's it going?  
MILO: I don't know. But wherever it's going it's gonna be messy. Come on let's find Sammy's sanctuary.  
They go to the recording studio.  
THE RECORDING STUDIO  
They enter it and see chairs and instruments around a screen.  
MICHAEL: Wow look at the instruments.  
MILO: This is where they record the music for the cartoon.  
MICHAEL: (Sees another tape) How many tapes have we come across?  
MILO: 4.  
MICHAEL: Well now 5. And this is from someone named uh Susie Campbell.  
He hits play.  
SUSIE CAMPBELL VOICE: It may only be my second month working for Joey Drew, but I can already tell I'm gonna love it here. People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy someday. These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I have really felt a connection with. Like she's as a part of me. Alice and I, we are going places.  
It finished.  
MICHAEL: Alice Angel?  
MILO: Ah Alice Angel. She's quite a gal. She and Suzzy are good friends. And Bendy has a crush on her.  
MICHAEL: But Bendy is a devil.  
MILO: It's a toon thing.  
MICHAEL: Alright.  
MILO: Now let's find that sanctuary. (Sees a sealed door) Looks like it's behind that door.  
MICHAEL: Okay, violin, drum, and piano twice.  
Milo strums the violin and hit the drum and Michael taps the piano twice. But after they did that nothing happened.  
MILO: Huh?  
MICHAEL: Uh, did we do it wrong?  
MILO: No. We heard Sammy's recording. We hit the 4 instruments. What are we missing?  
MICHAEL: I don't know. (Sees a projection booth) Maybe there's a switch in the projection booth.  
MILO: Let's go.  
They leave the studio and head up to the booth, but on the way they see a poster of a toon woman with a halo and horns.  
MICHAEL: Is that Alice Angel?  
MILO: Yep that's her.  
MICHAEL: She almost looks similar to Betty Boop.  
MILO: Yeah. But Betty Boop was canceled. She's one beautiful angel.  
MICHAEL: But why does she have horns?  
MILO: I don't know. And frankly nobody really cares that she has horns.  
They run up to the booth. When they got up there they look into the studio and see it was full of Bendy cutouts in front of the chairs.  
MICHAEL: (Getting freaked out) Dude those were not there.  
MILO: (Getting freaked out) Okay, this is getting too crazy.  
MICHAEL: Okay this place is definitely reached haunting levels.  
MILO: (Sees a tape) Norman Polk, the projectionist. He ran the projectors back in the day.  
He hits play  
NORMAN POLK'S VOICE: Everyday the same strange thing happens. I'll be up here in my booth, the band will be swinging and suddenly Sammy Lawrence just comes marching in and shuts the whole thing down. Tell us all to wait in the hall. Then I hear him. He starts up my projector, and he dashes from the projector booth and down to the recording studio like the little devil himself was chasing behind. Few seconds later, the projector turns off. But Sammy, he doesn't come out for a long time. This man is weird. Crazy weird. I have half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about all this. But then again, I have to admit. Mr. Drew has his own peculiarities.  
It finished.  
MICHAEL: Sammy Lawrence does sound crazy.  
MILO: I think I figured it out. He said Lawrence turns on the projector and dashes to the studio. I bet the projector is the switch. I have an idea. You stay here and turn on the projector and I'll hit the instruments.  
MICHAEL: Okay. Let's do it.  
Milo runs back to the studio. When he got back he saw the cutouts were gone.  
MILO: Holy moly! The cutouts are gone!  
MICHAEL: What!? (He looks and sees that he's right) We're losing it Milo.  
MILO: Focus Michael. Are you ready?  
MICHAEL: Yeah. Okay ready? And… (Turns on the projector) GO!  
MICHAEL AND MILO: (As Milo hits the instruments) Violin. Drum. Piano. Piano.  
Then they hear a clink and the door opens.  
MILO: Michael it worked!  
MICHAEL: (Jumps down) WOO HOO!  
They walk into the sanctuary, see a switch and throw it.  
MICHAEL AND MILO: (High foured) Nice work. Let's go.  
They leave the room but got attacked by more seekers.  
MICHAEL: There's more of these things?!  
MILO: Get em'!  
They attack the seeker while the seekers try to splat them with ink.  
MICHAEL: (Got ink in his mouth, spits it out) UGH! Dude my mouth was open!  
MILO: Gross!  
They took out the last one.  
MICHAEL: What do you think those things are?  
MILO: I think they're seekers. They probably work for that monster.  
MICHAEL: Probably. (Sees the figure they once saw in a balcony, shouts) HEY!  
MILO: (Looks and sees him) HEY WHO ARE YOU!  
He ran off leaving the brothers.  
MICHAEL: (Climbs up to the Balcony) HEY, COME BACK HERE! WE'RE TALKING TO YOU! WHO ARE YOU!? (Sees he's gone, grunts and climbs down) He went through the wall again!  
MILO: I still can't put my finger on who that is.  
MICHAEL: Me neither. Oh well. Let's get to the office.  
BACK AT SAMMY'S OFFICE  
They see the ink is still blocking.  
MILO: Okay. So there must be a valve we need to find in order to drain it.  
MICHAEL: Maybe there's one in the infirmary. Let's go have a look.  
They walked down a corridor and down some stairs.  
INFIRMARY  
MILO: You call this an infirmary? It lacks first aid kits.  
MICHAEL: Yeah. (Sees the valve is not there) Look! The valve. It's missing!  
MILO: (Sees another staircase) It's probably somewhere down here.  
They walk down the stairs. Michael smells the room.  
MICHAEL: (Repulsed) Ugh! It's a sewer full of ink!  
MILO: Ugh. It stinks.  
They see a big seeker with a hat and holding the valve.  
MICHAEL: That big guys got the valve. Let's get him!  
But before they could reach him, he disappeared into the ink along with the valve.  
MILO: Hey! COME BACK HERE AND GIVE US THAT VALVE!  
MICHAEL: Was that thing wearing a hat?  
MILO: Yes he was. (Sees a tape) Another tape. It's by Jack Fain.  
He hits play.  
JACK FAIN'S VOICE: I love the quiet, and that's hard to come by these busy time. And yeah sure it may stink to high heaven down here. But it's just perfect for an old lyricist like me. Sammy's songs always get some bounce, but if I didn't get away once in a while, they'd never have any words to go with them. So I'll keep my mind-a-singing' and my nose closed.  
It finished.  
MILO: Why would he want to work in a sewer?  
MICHAEL: I don't know. Let's just go find that creep and get the valve so we can get out of this fire trap.  
MILO: Alright.  
They come up to two paths.  
MICHAEL: Talk about a fork in the road.  
MILO: Let's split up. You go left, I'll go right.  
MICHAEL: Okay. (He walks down the tunnel and sees it's a dead end, on his communicator) Milo, this path leads to a dead end.  
MILO'S VOICE: Okay meet me at the path I took.  
MICHAEL: Right. (He looked through the bars and saw a man's shadow) What the heck is that? (Gets nervous) Oh man.  
He runs off to find Milo. With Milo he found Swollen Jack and he hears Michael coming.  
MILO: Just in time bro. I found Swollen Jack.  
MICHAEL: Wait. That's Jack Fain? What happened to him?  
MILO: I don't know. But we have to get that valve. But every time I try to get close, he pops up somewhere else. (He runs up to him but he moves somewhere else in the room) See what I mean.  
MICHAEL: (Thinks) Hm… (Sees two machine that are connected to the heavy lift) I have an idea. We have to get him under that lift and hit those switchs.  
MILO: Okay. (He runs up to Jack) HEY JACK!  
He sinks in the ink and appears in front of Michael.  
MICHAEL: Sup!?  
He moves under the lift. And the brothers throw the levers and drop the lift on him and he dropped the valve.  
MILO: Sorry Jack. But we need this.  
MICHAEL: Nice hat though.  
MILO: Let's go.  
BACK IN THE INFIRMIRAY  
Milo was installing the valve and Michael was telling him about the dead end.  
MICHAEL: When I was about to come to you, there was a shadow in that dead end area and it…  
MILO: (Shocked) Are you serious?!  
MICHAEL: Yeah. It's looked like a man. It was just standing there doing nothing.  
MILO: Now that's freaky man. (Turned the valve) Okay. Now that that's done, back to Sammy's office.  
BACK AT SAMMY'S OFFICE  
They run up to it and see the ink was drained.  
MICHAEL AND MILO: (High foured) YES!  
They enter the office and pull the pump lever. And heard the ink drain.  
MICHAEL: We did it.  
MILO: Aright. Let's get out of here.  
They leave the office and walk to the exit stair case. But before they could reach it they got hit on the head hard by the figure which was Sammy Lawrence who was wearing a messy Bendy mask and overalls.  
SAMMY: Rest you're head. It's time for bed.  
MICHAEL: Oh no it's you!  
Then they got drowsy from the hit.  
MILO: You…won't..get..away…with…this…Sammmmmm…  
They past out  
15 MINUTES LATER IN ANOTHER ROOM  
The two woke up and see that Sammy tied them up.  
SAMMY: There we go now. Nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep's roaming away now, would we? No we wouldn't.  
MICHAEL: Sheep?  
SAMMY: I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I'm about to do seem cruel. But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me.  
MILO: We're not sheep Sammy. We're kids.  
SAMMY: (To Milo) Wait. You look familiar to me. That face.  
MILO: Yeah. I'm…  
SAMMY: (Interrupts) Not now. For our lord is calling to us, my little sheep's. The time of sacrifice is at hand! And then I will finally be freed from this… prison. This inky…dark…abyss I call a body.  
MICHAEL: ( Gets angry) OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU BETTER LET US GO RIGHT OR FACE SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES!  
SAMMY: Shhh…Quiet! Listen.  
They hear banging above they're heads.  
MICHAEL AND MILO: Uh oh.  
SAMMY: I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling!  
MICHAEL: (Starts sweating nervously) Who?  
MILO: (Gets sweaty and nervous) I think he's talking about that ink monster.  
SAMMY: Let us begin. The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me… He will set us free.  
He leaves the brothers and goes to another room.  
MICHAEL AND MILO: SAMMY!  
Then the speakers turn on and his voice calls.  
SAMMY'S VOICE: Sheep. Sheep. Sheep. It's time for sleep. Rest you're head. It's time for bed. In the morning you may wake, or in the morning, you'll be dead. (The door in front of the two opens) HEAR ME BENDY! ARISE FROM THE DARKNESS! ARISE AND CLAIM MY OFFERING!  
MICHAEL: (Gasp) No!  
SAMMY'S VOICE: FREE ME! I BEG YOU! I SUMMON YOU INK DEMON! SHOW YOU'RE FACE AND TAKE THESE TENDER SHEEP! (They hear him being attacked) NO! MY LORD! STAY BACK! I AM YOUR PROPHET! I AM YOUR- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!  
After the speakers stopped the brothers got free.  
MICHAEL: COME ON! RUN!  
The two ran down the hall and Michael slashes boards out of they're way.  
MILO: Wow.  
MICHAEL: Looks like that's the end of Sammy Lawrence.  
MILO: Yeah. (Gets a sad expression) But I can't believe that the monster is really Bendy. What happened to him?  
MICHAEL: I'm sorry bro. Come on, let's get out of here. (Sees a door surrounded by ink) Great. More ink. Let's get this over with.  
Before they could step foot in it, Bendy jumped out if the ink and chased after them.  
MICHAEL AND MILO: (Screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
MILO: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!  
They ran down the hall with a lot of turns while Bendy gave chase.  
MICHAEL: FASTER MILO! HE'S RIGHT BEHIND US!  
They see a door opened.  
MILO: THROUGH THAT DOOR!  
They closed it and barricaded the door with wood. They hear Bendy trying to ram it but gave up and walked away and heard him roar.  
MICHAEL AND MILO: Phew.  
MICHAEL: That was close. (Looks at his map system, angry) Oh great! Thank's to Sammy I can't find us a way back to the exit. Now we have to find another one.  
MILO: Let's go.  
They walk into the room and when they passed a few barrels a soup can rolled by which alerted the boys someone else was there.  
MICHAEL: Hello?  
MILO: Is someone there? We know you're in here! Come out and show yourself with your hands up!  
Then a pair of eyes stared at the two as they got their weapons ready. Then the one who stepped out of the shadows was Milo's wolf friend Boris.  
BORIS THE WOLF: (Happy) Milo Fancy Belt!  
MILO: (Surprised) Boris? (Puts his remote away and hugs Boris) You're here!  
BORIS: Boy I missed you after all these years. Where were you?  
MILO: I was forgotten. But I'm back. Anyway. I'm so glad to see you Boris. (Introduces Michael) This is my little brother Michael In The Hat.  
BORIS: (Shakes Michael's hand) Please to meet you Michael. I'm Boris. Boris the wolf.  
MICHAEL: (Confused) Uh…Nice to meet you.  
BORIS: We shouldn't stay up here. The demon could come in any minute. I have a safe house you two can rest in. Follow me.  
MICHAEL AND MILO: Okay.  
They get on a lift and go deeper into the studio.  
MICHAEL: (In his head) How is he still alive?

 **Well there you have it. They escaped Sammy Lawrence, discovered the ink demon is Bendy, and found Boris alive. What other Toons will they find? Did they escape the demon? Will they still find a way out? Find out next time in M Brothers in Bendy and the Ink Machine.**

 **Here's a link in case you haven't read chapter 1 yet.** **Well there you have it. They escaped Sammy Lawrence, discovered the ink demon is Bendy, and found Boris alive. What other Toons will they find? Did they escape the demon? Will they still find a way out? Find out next time in M Brothers in Bendy and the Ink Machine.**

 **Here's a link in case you haven't read chapter 1 yet.**

 **art/M-brothers-In-Bendy-and-the-ink-machine-740915075**


	3. Chapter 3 The Rise and Fall

M brothers

In

Bendy and the ink machine

Chapter 3:

Rise and fall

Chapter 3: Rise and Fall

Previously on M Brothers in BATIM  
MILO: I still can't shake the feeling that the monster looked like Bendy.  
SAMMY LAWRENCE: He appears in the shadows to rain his sweet blessing upon me. I said, can I get an Amen?  
MICHAEL: Who do you suppose that was?  
MILO: The Joey Drew Studios music department. The one who runs it is of course Sammy.  
MICHAEL: The ink pump is in Sammy's office.  
SAMMY: Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his and I have mine.  
MICHAEL: Okay, violin, drum, and piano twice.  
MILO: Michael it worked!  
MICHAEL: HEY!  
SAMMY: There we go now. Nice and tight.  
MICHAEL AND MILO: SAMMY!  
SAMMY: NO! MY LORD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!  
MILO: I can't believe that the monster is really Bendy. What happened to him?  
MICHAEL: Thank's to Sammy I can't find us a way back to the exit. Now we have to find another one. Hello?  
BORIS THE WOLF: (Happy) Milo Fancy Belt!  
MILO: Boris?  
MICHAEL: How is he still alive?

PRESENT DAY, JOEY DREW STUDIOS, SAFE HOUSE  
Milo woke up from slumber and stretched. He looks around the safe house and sees Michael sleeping on a chest and Boris was already out of the room.  
MILO: (Stretching and yawning) Okay dude. Time to get up. (Michael gave a tired groan) Come on Michael.  
MICHAEL: (Tired) Okay I'm up. (Yawn) What a night.  
He got up and stretched.  
MILO: Yeah. I'm glad we ran into Boris after we escaped Sammy and Bendy.  
MICHAEL: So am I. But Milo, don't you think it's a little bit strange that Boris is still alive? I'm mean he was dead. We saw his body back when we first got to the studio. His chest was cut open and his insides were completely gone. Should I also mention the eyes had x's?  
MILO: Maybe that Boris was just a dummy.  
MICHAEL: I don't know.  
MILO: Well let's just be glad that we found him, and we have some backup on getting out of here.  
MICHAEL: Guess so.  
MILO: Okay. Let's go.  
The left the room and see Boris in the kitchen.  
BORIS: Hiya fellas.  
MICHAEL AND MILO: Hey Boris.  
MILO: Thank's for giving us a place to stay old friend.  
BORIS: No problem Milo.  
MICHAEL: Boris, what exactly happened here?  
MILO: Yeah. What happened to Bendy? Why is he an ink demon now?  
BORIS: Well you got me boys. The last thing I remember was the ink machine turning on and Bendy went to check it out. And after 10 minutes we got worried and went to check on him but then he came out looking like a hideous ink beast. And we've been trapped in the studio ever since then. For nearly 200 years.  
MICHAEL: Wow.  
MILO: What about Alice and the Butcher gang?  
BORIS: When Bendy scared us we got separated. So I'm afraid I don't know where they are. I really hope there okay. I would have called them and for help but the phone lines have been cut off.  
MICHAEL: If they are okay, we'll get you and the others out of here.  
MILO: Yeah. Don't worry Boris, we found you so there's a chance we'll find the others. We're Super Heroes. It's our job.  
BORIS: Thanks guys. I appreciate it.  
MICHAEL: (Sees the lever to the door is missing) Well where's the lever to the door?  
BORIS: I have it, but first I need to eat.  
MICHAEL: (Annoyed) Ugh! Okay. Okay.  
MILO: Let's make bacon soup.  
They grab three can of soup, put it in a pot, and heat it up.  
5 MINUTES LATER  
They give the soup to Boris.  
MICHAEL: There you go B. (In his head) I still think that stuffs disgusting.  
BORIS: Thanks. (Brings out a tool box) Here you go.  
Milo opens it and sees the lever.  
MILO: Okay guys. Time to go. Let's go see what's out there.  
MICHAEL: Okay.  
BORIS: Okay.  
They install the lever, pull it and the door opens.  
MICHAEL: Don't wonder off guys. (Activates his IPod) Map systems activated.  
BORIS: What's that?  
MICHAEL: It's my new mapping system for my IPod. Got it two days ago. It maps out the place while I move around, with this we won't get lost. You know how like they made maps with paper and pencil?  
BORIS: Yes.  
MICHAEL: Well this makes it easier. It makes the map for me.  
BORIS: Hm. Interesting.  
MILO: Let's move fellas.  
They leave the safe house and go back into the open. The brothers pull out they're weapons.  
BORIS: So Milo, how is Suzzy.  
MILO: She's as wonderful as ever Boris. She really misses you guys.  
BORIS: Aw. I miss her to. I can't wait to see her again.  
MILO: She's gonna be happy we found you.  
As they turned corridors they see the next room was dark.  
BORIS: (Nervous) Uh… Looks dark up ahead fellas.  
MICHAEL: (Sees a flashlight) Here's a light.  
They enter the room but Boris was still nervous.  
MILO: Don't worry Boris. We'll keep the light on you so we don't lose you.  
BORIS: Okay. That makes me feel better.  
MICHAEL: And if something attacks us, we'll attack it back.  
They walk deeper into it and hear lots of machinery. After a few turns they hear what sounds like footsteps running which made the three jump.  
MILO: Did you hear that?  
MICHAEL: Yeah.  
BORIS: What was that?  
MICHAEL: Sounded like someone running.  
BORIS: (Gets nervous) I hope that wasn't the demon.  
MILO: Whatever that was, it's gone now.  
They continue walking and see a light ahead, but the door was shut.  
MICHAEL: (Annoyed) Well that's fantastic. I don't see a switch around here. Looks like we're sitting ducks.  
MILO: Got any ideas Boris?  
BORIS: (Sees a vent) Hmm. (To Michael) Here Michael, give me the light. (Takes the light from Michael) I'll crawl through this vent and see if I can find a way to open the door from the other side. Then you both go on ahead and I'll meet up with you later.  
MICHAEL AND MILO: Okay.  
BORIS: See you both on the other side.  
He crawled into the vent and left the brothers. After he was gone the door opened.  
MILO: Okay. Let's go catch up to Boris.  
MICHAEL: I wonder what secrets and terrors we'll find now.  
MILO: Only one way to find out Mike.  
They walk straight and find they were in some toy factory.  
HEAVENLY TOYS  
MICHAEL: (Surprised) A toy factory deep in an abandon studio? Joey Drew you genius.  
MILO: I don't remember any of this.  
Then they hear humming.  
WOMAN'S VOICE: hmm hm hm hm hm hm hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Hmm hm hm hm hm hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.  
MICHAEL: (Looks around confused) Uh…Milo do you hear humming?  
MILO: (Eyes widen) Wait a minute. I know one person who sings that tune.  
MICHAEL: Bendy? Sammy?  
MILO: Well besides them. (Excited) Alice!  
MICHAEL: Alice Angel?  
MILO: That means she's gotta be here. Come on!  
They run into a room where they make the toys.  
MICHAEL: So this is how they make the toys.  
MILO: Sounds like Alice is behind that door. (Sees it's blocked) Ugh! But it's blocked.  
MICHAEL: (Annoyed) Why is there always something blocking the door dude?!  
MILO: I don't know. But that's our way to her. (Looks at the shelves) Looks like the shelves are connected to the machine. So if we can get it going, we might be able to move them.  
MICHAEL: Okay. But first. (Takes a plush Bendy, Boris and Alice and puts them in his backpack) Lexy said she wanted one, so this is an opportunity. Why not give her all three?  
MILO: Now she'll be happy you did. Now let's get this machine going.  
MICHAEL: (Sees wires) Looks like these wires lead to an on switch.  
They follow the wires to the on switch and throw it. They go back and see the machine wasn't running.  
MILO: Why isn't it running?  
MICHAEL: Hmm. (Sees toys clogging the gears) There's the problem. The gears on this thing are clogged with toys.  
They remove the toys and the gears turn. Then they see another switch. They pull it and the shelves move and they find a desk with and ink putty and another tape recorder.  
MILO: (Looks at the tape) Shawn Flynn. He must have ran the machine.  
He hits play.  
SHAWN FLYNN'S VOICE: I don't be seein' what the big deal is. So what if I went and painted those Bendy dolls with a crooked smile? That's sure no reason for Mr. Drew to be flyin' off handle at me. And if he really wants to be so helpful, he could be tellin' me what I'm to be doin' with this warehouse I got full of that angel whatchamacallit. Not a scrap of that mess be a-sellin'! Probably have to melt it all down to be rid of it all.  
It finished.  
MICHAEL: He almost sounds like Jacksepticeye. That famous Scottish Youtube gamer.  
MILO: He does actually. But I don't know what he's talking about. The dolls don't have crooked smiles.  
MICHAEL: Yeah. I even checked the one I took. It sounded like he didn't like Joey Drew pushing him around. (Messes with the ink putty and morphs it into Bendy) Hehe. Check it out. Bendy.  
MILO: (Chuckles) Cool. Let me try dude. (Makes it look like Boris) Boris. (They laugh) Wait. (Makes it look like Alice) Alice Angel.  
MICHAEL: (Laughs) Okay. Just one more. (He molds it into the ink machine) THE INK MACHINE!  
The two laugh.  
MILO: Hehe. Okay bro that's enough. Let's go get Alice.  
He pulls the switch again and the selves move revealing the door.  
MICHAEL: Can't wait to meet this angel.  
STORAGE  
They walk up to the door and Milo opens it and they find a warehouse full of Alice Angel stuff. They see a glass wall. Above it was a sign that said she's quite a gal. Behind it was a door with Alice's name.  
MILO: Maybe she's back there. (Calls out at the glass wall) Alice? It's me Milo Fancy Belt. You're old friend. It's good to see you again after all these years. I have someone I want you to meet. This is my little brother Michael In The Hat. (Whispers to Michael) Don't be rude bro. Say hi.  
MICHAEL: (Nervously chuckles a little) Hello. What's up?  
MILO: We heard from Boris that you and the others got terrified by Bendy now that he's an ink demon. But don't worry, we're gonna get you guys out of here. (Gets no response) Hello? Alice? You there?  
MICHAEL: Are you sure there's anyone even in there?  
MILO: I think there should be. I mean we heard her humming her tune little bro.  
Then suddenly the lights turn off.  
MICHAEL: What the.  
MILO: Dude what just happened?  
MICHAEL: I don't know. The lights went out.  
TV's turn on and play a theme song.  
MUSIC SCENE: ALICE ANGEL THEME SONG  
MILO: It's her theme song.  
THE SONG: (Milo dances to it) I'M THE CUTEST LITTLE ANGEL, SENT FROM ABOVE, AND I KNOW JUST HOW TO SWING. I GOT A BRIGHT LITTLE HALO, AND I'M FILLED WITH LOVE... I'M ALICE ANGEL! I'M THE HIT OF THE PARTY, I'M THE BELLE OF THE BALL, I'M THE TOAST OF EVERY TOWN. JUST ONE LITTLE DANCE, AND I KNOW YOU'LL FALL... I'M ALICE ANGEL! I AIN'T NO FLAPPER, I'M A CLASSY DISH, AND BOY, CAN THIS GIRL SING. (Lights behind the glass turn on) THIS GAL CAN GRANT YOU'RE EVERY WISH...  
SONG OVER  
Milo was confused when the song stopped.  
MILO: Well that's weird. I figured if it got to the end, she would walk out through that door and sing her name.  
MICHAEL: (Scratches his head) That is Weird. (Saw something in there) There's something moving in there!  
MILO: Is it her?  
MICHAEL: Well it's hard to tell. (Calls out) Hey, I saw you! If you're the person we're seeing, you messed up the song. This gal can grant you're every wish? And you say the name. (No response) Come on. We know you know it. (Still no response, gets angry, Milo knocks on the glass) WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!  
MILO: (Angry) STOP PRETENDING YOU CAN'T HEAR US!  
MICHAEL AND MILO: WHO ARE YOU?!  
Then a demon woman in a black dress, a halo fused into her head, and half her face melted which can reveal part of her jaw appeared and banged on the glass scaring the boys causing them to look at each other and back at her.  
WOMAN: I'M ALICE ANGEL! (Pounds on the Glass shattering it causing the two to brace themselves. Michael was using his shield of course, it goes completely dark) RAAAAAAAAAAA! (Evil laughing) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Then it was silent for a moment) I see you two there. New flies in my endless web. Come along now. Let's see if you're both worthy to walk with angels.  
Then the lights turn on and the brothers have terrified faces. Michael peers over his shield. They look and see the glass broken and some of the stuff in the warehouse including Alice herself were gone.  
MICHAEL: (Recovering from the scare) Gees Louise!  
MILO: (Recovering) Ugh!  
MICHAEL: My heart almost stopped at that one dude!  
MILO: (Starts feeling upset) Not Alice. First Bendy, now Alice. What happened to her?  
MICHAEL: More importantly where did she go?  
MILO: (Sees a door open) Looks like she went that way. Come on we better go find Boris. Then we go after Alice.  
They leave the warehouse and go down the hall Alice went through.  
MICHAEL: Dude what are we going to tell Boris or Suzzy?  
MILO: I don't know man.  
Once they turns a few corners they see two paths. One was a demon path and one was an angel path.  
MICHAEL: Two paths. You take the angel, I'll take the demon.  
They walk into the different paths.  
WITH MILO, ANGEL PATH  
He finds some of the stuff that was in the warehouse.  
MILO: Well at least I know where some of the stuff went. (Thinking about Alice's new appearance and personality) I still can't believe this. Alice now looks like a monster. What's in that ink? (Sees another tape) Huh? Another from Susie Campbell. Wonder what she has to say in this one.  
He hits play.  
SUSIE CAMPBELL'S VOICE: Everything feels like it's coming apart. When I walked into the recording booth today, Sammy was there with that… Allison. Apparently, I didn't get the memo. Alice Angel will now be voiced by Miss Allison Pendle. A part of me died when he said that. There's gotta be a way to fix this.  
It finished.  
MILO: Susie was replaced by Allison. Courtesy of Sammy Lawrence? Huh. Campbell sounded really upset. Wonder what she did in the studio then.  
He continues to find a way out.  
WITH MICHAEL, DEMON PATH  
He was stepping in Ink.  
MICHAEL: (In grief) Ugh. Why did I take the demon path? There's ink everywhere. (Sees a tape) There are tapes all over this studio. (Sees it's from Joey Drew) Joey Drew? The guy who ran this place? Wow. Let's see what he has to say.  
He hits play.  
JOEY DREW'S VOICE: There's nothing wrong with dream. Wishing for the impossible is just human nature. That's how I got started. Just a pencil and a dream. We all want everything without even having to lift a finger. They say you just have to believe. Belief can make you succeed. Belief can make you rich. Belief can make you powerful. Why with enough belief, you can even cheat death itself. Now that… is a beautiful, and positively silly thought.  
It finished.  
MICHAEL: (Thinking) Hm. Cheating death with belief. I'll bet that's where he got the idea to write that book the illusion of living. Could this have something to do with this chaos?  
He thought to himself and continued on. Two doors open and the brothers were reunited.  
MILO: What did you find?  
MICHAEL: Well that path was flooded with ink, but I found a recording from Joey Drew.  
MILO: (Interested) Really? What did he say?  
MICHAEL: He said with enough belief you can even cheat death itself.  
MILO: Cheat death itself?  
MICHAEL: Yeah with belief he says. I think that's where he got the idea to write the illusion of living. Maybe that has something to do with this supernatural mayhem going on down here.  
MILO: Maybe.  
MICHAEL: What about you bro? What did you find?  
MILO: I found another tape from Susie Campbell.  
MICHAEL: The voice of Alice?  
MILO: Well she didn't voice her.  
MICHAEL: What do you mean? That's what she said in her first recording we heard.  
MILO: On the tape, it said that Campbell was replaced by another actress named Allison Pendle.  
MICHAEL: Allison Pendle?  
MILO: Yeah. Susie Campbell was so depressed about it when she saw Sammy Lawrence in the recording booth with her.  
MICHAEL: Wow. Poor Campbell.  
MILO: Yeah. I wonder what she could have done in the studio. Oh well. Let's go.  
They open another door and when they took a few steps, a Bendy cutout popped out from the side and disappeared making the two jump.  
MICHAEL AND MILO: (Shocked) WOAH!  
They readied they're weapons and looked around the corner and saw Boris there.  
BORIS: Relax fellas it's only me.  
MILO: Boris!? (Chuckle a little) Don't…(Shakes in frustration) Do that!  
MICHAEL: (Sighs in relief) Oh you scared us to death dude.  
BORIS: Sorry. Are you two okay? You look kind of hostile.  
MILO: Yeah. We found Alice.  
BORIS: (Gets happy) You did? How is she?  
MICHAEL: Not so great.  
BORIS: (Confused) What? What do you mean?  
MILO: We found her in the Heavenly toys warehouse, but she looked like more of a demon angel then the Alice we know and love. Her halo was fused into her head and half her face was melted, you could practically see her jaw, and her right eye was missing.  
MICHAEL: I say she's more like Alice the fallen Angel.  
MILO: Michael!  
MICHAEL: Sorry.  
BORIS: Oh no. All that's left is the Butchers.  
MILO: Hopefully they can be able to help us. Let's go find out where Alice went. Hopefully she doesn't ambush us. Because we'll be ready.  
They enter another room where there were more toys and Bendy clocks dancing.  
MICHAEL: So wait Boris, didn't you see Alice coming down this way while you were waiting for us?  
BORIS: No. I was still in the vents. But I did hear more pounding.  
MICHAEL: Hm.  
They see another sealed door, a panel with two lights off, and a switch.  
MILO: Looks like there's two switches we need to throw. Boris you get this one, Michael and I will find the other.  
BORIS: Right.  
They walk down the hall and hear clanking down on they're right. They go that direction and they see the Ink Machine still going down.  
MILO: The ink machine. It's still going.  
MICHAEL: Where is it going?  
MILO: I don't know. Come on. (Sees another tape) Another one from Wally and Thomas Connor. Tom was like a mechanic in the studio.  
MICHAEL: How do you know so much about them? Did you come to the studio before?  
MILO: Yeah. Way before you came.  
MICHAEL: And the areas we've been at?  
MILO: I don't remember any of them. Especially the heavenly toys.  
MICHAEL: Alright. I wonder what they say.  
MILO: Let's see.  
He hits play.  
WALLY'S VOICE: Alright let's go over this again. If the pressure goes over 45, I screw in the safety bolt in tighter. Right?  
THOMAS CONNOR'S VOICE: No! For the last time, you do that, you'll blow every pipe in this place. If it reaches 45, you unhook the safety switch.  
WALLY'S VOICE: You sure? You know, this sounds harder than comparing ear wax to bee's wax!  
THOMAS'S VOICE: Look. It's not that difficult! Just keep an eye on the gauge!  
WALLY'S VOICE: Look pal. If you think I'm doing my job AND yours, I'm outta here!  
It finished.  
MICHAEL: What were they talking about? Were they working on the ink machine?  
MILO: Probably.  
MICHAEL: Oh well. Let's go find that switch.  
They walk back.  
BORIS: Did you find it?  
MICHAEL: Not yet Boris.  
BORIS: I'll be waiting.  
MILO: (Sees another hall going straight) Let's check down here.  
They walk down the hall and turn left and see another poster.  
MICHAEL: Are those guys the Butcher gang?  
MILO: Yep. Charley, Barley, and Edgar. They liked pushing Bendy around and mugging him in the show.  
MICHAEL: Won't that make them antagonists?  
MILO: Yeah. But they act. In real life they and Bendy are friends.  
MICHAEL: Ah. (Sees the switch) There's the switch.  
As they get up to switch, the poster burst open and one of the Butcher gang members appeared, but was a monster and it's shrieked at them.  
CHARLEY: (Shrieking) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
MICHAEL AND MILO: (Screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
He fell off and got back up.  
MILO: WHAT!? CHARLEY!? NOT YOU TO!  
BORIS: (Calls out) What's going on you two!?  
MILO: It's Charley! He's a monster to.  
BORIS: WHAT!?  
MILO: (Hits him) Charley, snap out of it! It's me Milo Fancy Belt!  
CHARLEY: RAAAAA!  
MICHAEL: (Grabs his head) COME HERE YOU! (He stabs him in the back with his Infinity Sword, causing him to fall and turn to popped into ink) And stay down!  
MILO: Great. (To Boris) Looks like you're the sole survivor Boris.  
BORIS: (Get nervous) Oh no.  
MICHAEL: Okay Boris. On 3, throw you're switch. Ready? 1, 2, 3!  
They pull the switchs and the door opens.  
MILO: Alright. Time to press on.  
MICHAEL: Now to find Alice.  
BORIS: Lead the way fellas.  
They enter another room and find a lift.  
MICHAEL: Hey look. An elevator.  
MILO: Looks like we have to go deeper.  
MICHAEL: Figures. Can't we just once find something that can get us out of this fire trap?  
BORIS: I don't blame you Michael.  
MILO: Let's go.  
They walk up to it and get in it. Then the door closed.  
ALICE'S VOICE: You're so interesting…So different. I have to say, I'm an instant fan.  
MICHAEL: Of us?  
ALICE'S VOICE: Of course. Looks like you've got a date with an angle! Come to me now.  
MILO: Okay. Where are you anyway?  
ALICE'S VOICE: Level 9. Just follow the screams.  
MICHAEL: You heard her. Level 9.  
He pushes the button and the lift goes down. Then it reaches 9.  
LEVEL 9  
Then the doors open.  
ALICE'S VOICE: Come on, step out of your cage. There's a whole twisted world out here.  
They hear her evilly chuckle.  
MICHAEL: You don't say.  
MILO: She also said follow the screams.  
MICHAEL: What screams? I don't hear anything but our voices echoing through the room.  
They walk out of the lift and walk down some stairs. And they walk up to an area where there's Alice head and a sign that says she's quite a gal.  
MILO: I guess we go in here and see her. But how do we get in? I don't see a lever.  
Just after he said that the door opens.  
MICHAEL: There's you're answer bro.  
Then Boris entered and ran down the hall.  
MICHAEL AND MILO: Boris!  
MICHAEL: Wait up!  
They run inside and go after him and they see him standing in the open.  
MILO: Boris you can't just run off like that.  
MICHAEL: Yeah. If something bad is going to happen, you should let it happen to us… (Sees what Boris was looking at, shocked and confused) fir….What the spazz!?  
What they were seeing was a dead Boris like the one they saw when the brothers first got to the studio.  
MILO: No way.  
BORIS: (Getting scared) Oh. I don't like this. Not one little bit.  
MILO: Boris. Why don't you go wait at the lift. Michael and I will go talk to Alice.  
MICHAEL: Yeah. I don't think it's safe for you here man.  
BORIS: Right. Uh…I'll see you two there.  
He goes back to the lift leaving the brothers.  
MICHAEL: It's the dead Boris we saw.  
MILO: (Looks around, gasp in horror) Not just one. Look.  
They look around and see lots of dead Boris's.  
MICHAEL: (Gasp in horror) So the Boris we saw back up there was a clone.  
MILO: This is insane to power of 10 dude! (Sees the Butcher Gang dead and clones) And look, it's the rest of Butchers. Barley! Edger! Charley! They've been cloned to. But why? Why make clones of them and Boris. What is all of this?  
MICHAEL: What in the name of dude is going on here?  
ALICE'S VOICE: Look around. It took so many of them to make me so beautiful. Anything less than perfect was left behind. I had to do it. She made me.  
MICHAEL: (Confused) SHE made you?  
MILO: Who made you? (Gets no response) Crickets. Let's go find her. (They walk on board paths) What does she want to see us for?  
MICHAEL: It's obvious she'll want to kill us or give us to Bendy.  
MILO: Stop it! You're making me nervous.  
MICHAEL: Sorry.  
MILO: Besides, we're immortal. We can't be killed.  
MICHAEL: True. (Sees another tape) Hey. Another tape from Susie Campbell.  
MILO: What does she got this time?  
MICHAEL: Let's see.  
He hit play.  
SUSIE CAMPBELL'S VOICE: Who would have thought? Me having lunch with Joey Drew! Apparently times are tougher than I thought. For a moment there, I thought I'd be stuck with the check. But I gotta say, he wasn't at all what I expected. Quite the charmer. He even called me Alice. I liked it.  
It finished.  
MILO: But now that went all downhill from there.  
MICHAEL: Before Susie Campbell, after Allison Pendle.  
MILO: Go fig. Come on let's go find Angel.  
They walk down a hall and hear screaming.  
MICHAEL: Okay now I hear the screams.  
MILO: Me to.  
They see another Alice cutout.  
MICHAEL: At least that's better than looking at the Bendy cutouts.  
MILO: Ditto.  
MICHAEL: (Looks right and sees Alice) There she is.  
MILO: (Looks and sees her torturing Charley behind a glass wall) Oh boy. Alright, let's go.  
MICHAEL: (Sarcastic) This should be fun. Not.  
They walk up to her.  
ALICE'S CONTROL ROOM  
MILO: Okay Alice, we're here. Don't you remember me? Milo?  
ALICE: I don't know you.  
MILO: (Snaps his fingers) Man.  
MICHAEL: Alright Alice, I'll bite. What did you want to see us for?  
ALICE: Hm. Now we come to the question.  
MICHAEL AND MILO: And the question is?  
ALICE: Do I kill you? ...Do I tear you apart to my hearts delight?  
MICHAEL: (To Milo) See? Called it.  
MILO: Why would you want to do that?  
ALICE: The choices of the beautiful are unbearable. How's a girl to choose? (Chuckled evilly) Take this little freak for instance!  
MICHAEL: (Mutters) Have you looked in a mirror lately? (Elbowed by Milo) Ow.  
ALICE: He crawled in here… Trailing his tainted ink to my door! It could have touched me! It could have pulled me back!  
MILO: So? What's the big deal?  
ALICE: Do you know what it's like?  
MICHAEL AND MILO: What, what's like?  
ALICE: Living in the dark puddles? It's a buzzing screaming well of voices! Bits of you're mind, swimming… like… like fish in a bowl!  
MILO: Yesh!  
ALICE: The first time I was born from its' inky womb, I was a wriggling, pussing, shapeless slug! The second time… Well…  
MICHAEL: And the second time what? I hate dramatic pauses.  
ALICE: It made me an angel! I will not let the demon touch me again. I'm so close now. So… Almost perfect.  
She sighs happily.  
MICHAEL AND MILO: Does that mean you'll spare us?  
ALICE: Yes. I will spare you. For now.  
MICHAEL: (Relieved) Phew.  
ALICE: Better yet… I'll even let you ascend and leave this place.  
MILO: (Excited) Yes! We can get out of here! High four bro!  
MICHAEL AND MILO: (High foured) OH YEAH!  
ALICE: Hold up. I might let you. If you will do a few eensy, weensy little favors for me first. Do we have a deal?  
MICHAEL AND MILO: (Looked at each other and nodded) By the power of BROTHERHOOD!  
Alice was confused by that.  
MILO: Uh that's a way of say yes. We have a deal.  
MICHAEL: We'll do whatever it takes.  
ALICE: Good. Return to the lift, my little errand boys. We have work to do.  
She hits a button and doors close on the wall making the boys jump.  
MICHAEL: But to be clear, I'm nobody's errand dude in retrospect.  
MILO: I know Mike. But we have to if we want to get out of here. Now come on, let's get to the lift.  
They left the room and looked back the door.  
MICHAEL: I think we can get the work done faster if we did separate errands. You do one and I do one.  
MILO: Good idea. That should get make things quick. (Calls out) Okay Alice! What do you want us to do? Start with me.  
ALICE'S VOICE: I'll make this simple. Look for valve panels. Turn the little wheels. Then bring me their power cores. Please don't make me regret sparing you two. I can always change my mind.  
Then an equipment container opens revealing a plunger.  
MICHAEL AND MILO: A plunger?  
ALICE'S VOICE: Is that a problem?!  
MICHAEL AND MILO: (Eyes widen) No!  
MILO: I'll use it.  
He takes the plunger.  
MICHAEL: Okay. What do you got for me?  
ALICE'S VOICE: My machines are hungry. Gather me some spare part.  
The container opens again showing a wrench.  
MICHAEL: (Takes the wrench) I got a wrench.  
MILO: You know if Tech was here, you'd have his trusty Omni Wrench.  
MICHAEL: I know. But he's not. So we're on our own.  
MILO: Okay let's go.  
ALICE'S VOICE: There are so few rules to our world now. So little truths. But there is one rule we all know and respect down here.  
MICHAEL: (Looks at Milo and back at the speakers) And that rule is?  
ALICE'S VOICE: Beware the Ink Demon.  
That made the brothers eyes widen in shock.  
MILO: Oh boy. That means Bendy is down here somewhere.  
MICHAEL: (Groans in anger) How does he keep finding us?!  
ALICE'S VOICE: Stay out in the open for too long and he will find you. For if you see him, you'd better hide. If you don't, well, I enjoyed our date. Now, let us begin our work.  
MILO: (Annoyed) Well that's fantastic. How are going to know when he's coming?  
MICHAEL: (Thinks and snaps his finger, Pulls some hover screens out of his backpack) Good thing Tennyson made these. These hover screens will let us know how we're doing. And we can let each other know if Bendy is near.  
MILO: Alright. I'll go take those stairs and find the valve panels. You take the lift. Good luck bro.  
MICHAEL: You to. (Gets in the lift and goes to Level K, to Boris) You okay Boris?  
BORIS: I think so. I think I wasn't supposed to see any of that.  
MICHAEL: Just relax buddy. You're safe here in the lift. Just let me and Milo take care of the work and the dangers.  
MILO: (On the screen) He's right Boris. You're better off in there than out here. I thinks it's best if you stay in the elevator.  
MICHAEL: (Gives Boris a communicator) Here take this. If we need the elevator, we'll call you.  
BORIS: (Takes it) Okay. Just let me know what floor you're on.  
The Elevator arrives at Level K and the doors open.  
LEVEL K  
MICHAEL: Wish me luck.  
BORIS: See you later.  
He exit the lift and walks up the stairs.  
ALICE'S VOICE: Have you met him? The ink demon?  
MICHAEL: Yes. As a matter of fact we met him twice. Why?  
ALICE'S VOICE: They say he hears everything. Every creak of the floor. Every rustle of paper.  
MILO: (On the screen) Oh boy.  
ALICE'S VOICE: I wouldn't run so fast if I were you. You never know what will draw him in.  
MICHAEL: Aw man. But I like going fast. At least Sonic wasn't around to hear that.  
MILO: (On the screen) Yeah. But you heard her.  
Michael continues on and finds a panel. He uses the wrench and got it opened and takes the gear.  
MICHAEL: That's one. (Then he hears something running, he turns and sees Barley running at him ready to attack, Jumpscared) WHOA! HELLO! (Slashed his sword at him) His heads attached to a fishing pole!  
MILO: (On the screen) Barley! (Sees he's holding a gear) He's got one of your spare parts.  
MICHAEL: Not for long he doesn't! (He swings his Infinity Sword at Barley causing him to fall and dissolve into ink, takes the gear) Thank you. Keep your eyes open Milo. There could be clones of the B gang everywhere.  
WITH MILO, LEVEL P  
MILO: I'll take your word it little bro.  
MICHAEL: (On the screen) Did you find a valve panel yet?  
MILO: Just a few. (Finds another one and works on it) And I found another. All I have to turn these wheels to those dots and it will open the doors to the power cores. (Opens the door) See?  
MICHAEL: (On the screen) And the plunger?  
MILO: I think it's like, well honestly it's the dumbest but safest way of…(Use the plunger to pull out the core) extracting them.  
MICHAEL: (On the screen) Just what does Alice want by collecting all these?  
MILO: I don't know. Maybe just to work on a new machine.  
What he didn't notice was that the room was being corrupted with ink and Bendy was walking out through the wall.  
MICHAEL: (Saw Bendy, on the screen) Uh Milo?  
MILO: Or to see if it can fix her up.  
MICHAEL: (On the screen) Probably bro. But he's…  
MILO: Or maybe just to.  
MICHAEL: (Shouts, on the screen) MILO, PAY ATTENTION!  
MILO: What? (Turns and sees Bendy run at him, gasp and runs away) HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!  
MICHAEL: (On the screen) GO MILO! GO GO! GO! GO! GO! FIND SOMEWHERE TO HIDE!  
MILO: (Looking frantic) Where do I go? Where do I go?! (Spots a miracle station) Ah ha! (He gets in and sees Bendy walk by and soon goes through the wall not knowing Milo was hiding, Milo steps out, to Michael) Bro I know how we can hide. Have you seen these miracle station things?  
MICHAEL: (On the screen) Yeah, I'm standing next to one right now.  
MILO: I hid in it, Bendy just walked past it, and didn't notice I was in it and left.  
MICHAEL: (On the screen) Wow. Great. So how man cells have you got?  
MILO: Two. I need one more. (Sees one of the Butcher gang running at him) OH MY! EDGAR?! THAT'S ALL THREE OF THEM! WHAT THE HECK IS IN THAT INK!? (Sees he has the last cell he needs, Readies he remote) ELECTRICITY! (His remote fires and it shocks Edgar killing him into ink and dropping the cell, he takes it) That's all of them.  
ALICE'S VOICE: You're quite the efficient little errand boy, aren't you?  
MILO: Okay. (Calls Boris) Boris I need the lift. Level 11.  
BORIS: (On the communicator) On my way.  
He hear the Elevator come up and it opens.  
MILO: Thanks buddy. Okay Michael. We'll wait for you now.  
MICHAEL: (On the screen) Okay.  
ALICE'S VOICE: Once upon a time, there was an angel. And she was beautiful. And loved by all. She was perfect. No matter what Joey says.  
WITH MICHAEL LEVEL K  
MICHAEL: Every time I hear her voice on the intercom, it makes me jump.  
MILO: (On the screen) I know.  
MICHAEL: (Finds another panel) Last one. (Uses the wrench and grabs the gear) Done.  
ALICE'S VOICE: Ah. That should be plenty. Return them to me. And try not to die on the way back.  
MICHAEL: There's a 0% chance of that ever happening.  
ALICE'S VOICE: (Sounds angry) WHAT WAS THAT?!  
MICHAEL: (Nervous) Nothing.  
MILO: (On the screen) Yeah. I suggest not making her mad right now.  
MICHAEL: I'm sorry. I just want to get out of here, so we can go home.  
MILO: (On the screen) I know. (Thinks) Why don't you sing a song? You haven't sang in three days.  
MICHAEL: Okay. You want in too?  
MILO: (On the screen) You know it.  
ALCIE'S VOICE: Oh you two sing?  
MICHAEL: Yeah. You want to hear. I know you want this stuff but I need to calm my nerves.  
ALICE'S VOICE: I would love to hear you two sing. After all, it's our date.  
MILO: (On the screen)Okay. Hit it little bro.  
MICHAEL: Let's jam.  
He touches his medallion and it turned into his trusty guitar.

MUSIC SCENE: Another Chapter ( watch?v=Z3ADjH…)

MICHAEL AND MILO: DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA! (Whistles) ANOTHER CHAPTER! ANOTHER CHAPTER! (Whistles) ANOTHER CHAPTER! ANOTHER CHAPTER!  
MICHAEL: THIS USED TO BE A PLACE WHERE DREAMS WOULD COME TO LIFE ON SILVER SCREENS. BUT THEN SOMETHING WENT TERRIBLY WRONG!  
MILO: THE PEOPLE THAT WE'RE DRAWING TOONS WILL BECOME VICTIMS VERY SOON WHEN THEY'RE OWN CREATIONS GROW TO STRONG!  
MICHAEL AND MILO: AND EVERY STAIN, ON THE FLOOR AND EVERY ROOM OF PAIN THAT YOU EXPLORE THERE'S ONLY TERROR THERE WAITS FOR YOU.  
MILO: DECAYING DREAMS AND NOTHING MORE WHERE ANIMATED NIGHTMARES HIDE!  
MICHAEL: BUT STILL SOMETHING KEEPS YOU GOING FARTHER DOWN! DOWN! GETTING OUT GETS HARDER!  
MICHAEL AND MILO: IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! WELCOME TO THE SHOW! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!  
MILO: ANOTHER CHAPTER!  
MICHAEL AND MILO: THE DEVIL THAT LIVES IN THE INK ISN'T LETTING US GO!  
MILO: WE STARTED UP THE INK MACHINE, THEN PLAYED A SECRET MELODY, AND LOOK AT WHERE IT'S GOTTEN US NOW!  
MICHAEL: STUCK IN A FACTORY OF TOYS, THE FALLEN ANGELS ERRAND BOY WITH FADING HOPES TO EVER GET OUT.  
MICHAEL AND MILO: ANOTHER STAGE OF REMORSE, AND TIDAL WAVES OF PAIN ARE STILL IN STORE! THERE'S ONLY TERROR THERE THAT WAITS FOR YOU!  
MICHAEL: DECAYING DREAMS AND NOTHING MORE, WHERE ANIMATED NIGHTMARES HIDE!  
MILO: BUT STILL SOMETHING KEEPS YOU GOING FARTHER DOWN! DOWN! GETTING OUT GETS HARDER!  
MICHAEL AND MILO: IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! WELCOME TO THE SHOW! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!  
MICHAEL: ANOTHER CHAPTER!  
MICHAEL AND MILO: THE DEVIL THAT LIVES IN THE INK ISN'T LETTING US GO!  
MICHAEL: So we came to an old studio huh? Well has Joey Drew got a surprise for you. HA HA HA HA!  
ALICE: (Singing along) LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE A DATE WITH AN ANGEL! I'VE GOT THINGS FOR YOU TO DO! SO DON'T TEST MY PATIENCE! YOU'RE A FLY CAUGHT IN MY WEB! FOLLOW EVERY WORD I SAID! EVEN IF IT STRICKS YOU DEAD, I WILL BE BEAUTIFUL AGAIN!  
MICHAEL AND MILO: RUN AND RUN AND RUN! ANOTHER CHAPTER! TRAPPED, WE'RE TRAPPED, WE'RE TRAPPED IN ANOTHER CHAPTER!  
MICHAEL: BUT STILL SOMETHING KEEPS YOU GOING FARTHER DOWN! DOWN! GETTING OUT GETS HARDER!  
MICHAEL AND MILO: IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! WELCOME TO THE SHOW! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!  
MICHAEL: ANOTHER CHAPTER!  
MICHAEL AND MILO: THE DEVIL THAT LIVES IN THE INK ISN'T LETTING US GO! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!  
MICHAEL: ANOTHER CHAPTER!  
MICHAEL AND MILO: THE DEVIL THAT LIVES IN THE INK ISN'T LETTING US GO!

SONG OVER  
Michael's guitar turned back into his Medallion.  
ALICE'S VOICE: My oh my. What lovely singing voices you have my little errand boys.  
MICHAEL: Um. Thank you?  
ALICE'S VOICE: Now return to me. There is still work to be done.  
MICHAEL: Alright. We're coming. Milo, Boris I'm on level k.  
BORIS: (On the screen) Alrighty.  
Michael walks back to the lift, but saw the room was being corrupted with ink.  
MILO: (Saw the ink and Michael) Uh oh. Michael, HIDE!  
MICHAEL: (Saw Bendy) Oh crud! (Gets in the miracle station) Phew. (He watches Bendy walk by limping slowly and disappears, walks out and continues to the lift) Man he walks so slow.  
MILO: I know. And why is he limping?  
BORIS: I don't know.  
Michael reaches the lift and opens the door.  
ALICE'S VOICE: There was a time where people knew my name. It's Alice Angel, they'd say. Feels like so long ago. But those days can come back. Dreams come true, Susie. Dreams come true.  
The brothers were confused by that.  
MICHAEL: Susie? Susie Campbell? Isn't she dead?  
MILO: I think so. I think whatever's happened to Alice's it's made her a little off.  
BORIS: Let's get that stuff down to her. Level 9 fellas.  
MICHAEL AND MILO: Level 9.  
Milo hits the button and the lift goes down to 9.  
LEVEL 9  
Once they reached it they walked up to Alice's door.  
MILO: Okay Alice we got the stuff. Now what do we do with them?  
ALICE'S VOICE: Place them into that bin. Along with the equipment I gave you.  
They walk up to the bin and drop the stuff in them.  
MICHAEL: Okay.  
MILO: What's next?  
ALICE'S VOICE: Have you seen them?  
MICHAEL AND MILO: Seen what?  
ALICE'S VOICE: The swollen ones! They're just full of extra-thick ink. It makes me sick. And yet… it's the perfect thing for keeping myself together. If you're going to catch them, you'll have to learn to move quietly. I have something that you'll need.  
The container revealed a some sort of suction needle like doctors use. And Milo takes it.  
MILO: I'm off to Level 11 bro.  
MICHAEL: Be careful. (Milo runs off) What else you got angel cakes?  
ALICE'S VOICE: You see those grinning demons?  
MICHAEL: You mean those Bendy cutouts? Yeah. We've seen them all over the studio. They give me the creeps.  
ALICE'S VOICE: Let's remove them, shall we? I see you already have a tool to deal with them.  
MICHAEL: What? (Realizes) Oh the Infinity Sword. I'm on it.  
He runs up the stairs and makes it back to Level k  
WITH MILO, LEVEL 11  
Milo spots Charley and runs at him.  
MILO: HEY CHARLEY! (Punches him and shocks charley killing him) Thank you. (Uses the needle to collect it) That two. Only one more. (He runs around the corner and when he did he saw a glass wall and saw a creepy figure with a projector for a head, gasp) Michael do you see that?  
MICHAEL: (On the screen, eyes widen in horror) What is that?  
They saw it walk away. Milo was a little paralyzed and shakes it off.  
MILO: Wow. This place is really demonic. (Sees a tape) Another one from Wally.  
MICHAEL: (On the screen) Wonder what he says this time.  
MILO: Let's find out.  
He hits play.  
WALLY'S VOICE: I don't get it. Everyone's walking around like grandma just dies. Nothing but angry faces everywhere. These people gotta lighten up. I mean hello! You make cartoons! Your job is to make people laugh. I'm tellin' ya, if these people don't start crackin' a smile every now and then, I'm outta here.  
It finished.  
MICHAEL: (On the screen) Maybe because the money profits were so low during the time Joey installed the ink machine.  
MILO: Probably. (Then a swollen appeared in front of him) Shhh. (He sneaks up on him and stabs him making him lose think ink, collects it) That's 3.  
ALICE'S VOICE: How sickening! Makes my skin crawl! But the task is done. Bring me back my equipment, please.  
MILO: On my way. (To Michael) Okay Mike. I'm gonna give this to Alice then I'll come help you.  
MICHAEL: (On the screen) Okay.  
Milo runs all the way back to Alice's room and drops the needle into the bin.  
ALICE'S VOICE: Sammy said I had talent, he was always a good lair… Still he was once a very handsome man.  
Milo looked confused and shrugged. Then he dashes all the way to level K to rendezvous with Michael.  
HEAVENLY TOYS  
He meets up with him in the heavenly toys entrance.  
MICHAEL: Just in time bro. Ready to smash some cutouts.  
MILO: Let's do it dude. 3!  
MICHAEL: 2!  
MICHAEL AND MILO: 1!  
They ran at the Bendy cutout and started smashing them to pieces. They looked around and saw they got them all.  
ALICE'S VOICE: Ah, now that was fun!  
MILO: She's right. That was.  
ALICE'S VOICE: Oh! But I forgot to mention.  
That made the brothers worried.  
MICHAEL: Forgot to mention what?  
ALICE'S VOICE: He hates it when I do that. I would hide if I were you to  
She chuckles.  
MICHAEL: (Eyes widen) Wait. Bendy hates it when you smash the cutouts?  
ALICE'S VOICE: Yes.  
The brothers stood in shock.  
MICHAEL AND MILO: (Annoyed) WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT BEFORE WE SMASHED THEM ALL!?  
Then the room got corrupted with ink and the two saw Bendy coming.  
MICHAEL: (He and Milo ran away and got chased) DANG! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! OH NO! OH NO!  
MILO: BORIS OPEN THE ELEVATOR DOOR! BENDY'S RIGHT BEHIND US!  
BORIS: (On the communicator) It is. Hurry.  
The two jump off the ledge and made it to the lift. And went back down to 9.  
MICHAEL: (Relieved) Phew. That was close. We lost him.  
MILO: I'll say. Thanks for getting the lift here Boris.  
BORIS: That's what I'm here for old friend.  
MILO: Em hm. Alright. Let's get back to Alice.  
MICHAEL: I hope this is the last errand. I can't wait to get home so I can get something to eat.  
BORIS: Why didn't you have bacon soup?  
MILO: Because he thinks it's gross.  
BORIS: Oh.  
They made it back to 9.  
LEVEL 9  
The two walk out of the lift and up to Alice's Door.  
ALICE'S VOICE: (Angry and worried) THE DISGUSTING WRETCHES HAVE WANDERED MY HALLS, HAVE BEEN LEFT UNCHECKED! THEY'RE TRYING TO DRAG ME BACK TO THE DARKNESS! DON'T LET THEM TAKE YOUR ANGEL! PURGE THEM, ONE BY ONE! SMASH THEM INTO PUDDLES! KILL THEM!  
They see the Butcher gang coming.  
MICHAEL: Here come the Butchers!  
MILO: Let's do this!  
MICHAEL AND MILO: By the power of BROTHERHOOD!  
They attack the Butchers and they attack back.  
MILO: Guys knock it off! It's me Milo Fancy Belt, Remember?!  
CHARLEY, BARLEY AND EDGAR: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
MICHAEL: (Kills Edgar) It's no use Milo! (Almost got his by Charley) They obviously don't remember anything dude!  
They killed them all.  
MICHAEL AND MILO: (Fist bump) Yeah!  
ALICE'S VOICE: So quiet. Like a welcoming grave. I like the silence, don't you?  
MICHAEL AND MILO: Sometime.  
MILO: Alright Alice. What's left?  
ALICE'S VOICE: I hate leaving work unfinished! Fortunately, I have you boys to pick up the pieces. But you'll have to go even deeper. Down, down, down into the abyss. Take the lift down. Say hello to an old friend. Sending you a little present. A little firepower. Take good care of it. It belonged to someone very special.  
The container opened and it revealed a tommy gun.  
MICHAEL AND MILO: A tommy gun.  
They tried to take but it dissolved into ink.  
MILO: (Stupefied) WHAT!?  
MICHAEL: WHAT THE HECK DUDE!?  
ALICE'S VOICE: Oops. I forgot. It's a little hard to get a hold of. Oh well. Better luck next time.  
She chuckles leaving the boys dumbfounded.  
MICHAEL: That's not fair dude.  
MILO: Just forget it Michael. Come on let's get this over with so we can leave. (They see and open a door and find a tape) Grant Cohen? Let's see what he has.  
Michael hits play  
GRANT COHEN'S VOICE: They say the real problem with Mr. Drew is that he never actually tells us little people anything. Oh sure, according to him there's always big stuff coming, adventure and fame and the like. But I'm the guy, see, who has to make sure our budgets don't go all out of whack just because genius upstairs went out and got himself another idea. Speaking of which, and this is top secret, apparently Mr. Drew has another large project in mind now… and it ain't gonna be cheap.  
It finished.  
MICHAEL: Did you and Suzzy know what it was?  
MILO: No. But I wonder what project he was working on.  
They left for the lift.  
BORIS: Where to fellas?  
MICHAEL: Looks like we're heading to Level 14.  
He hit s the button and the lift goes down.  
MILO: What did she mean say hello to an old friend?  
MICHAEL: I swear if Bendy's down there I'm gonna lose it.  
MILO: I still can't believe she tricked us with the tommy gun.  
BORIS: I heard you two complain about it from way over here.  
They made it to the bottom.  
LEVEL 14  
MILO: Wow. That's a lot of ink.  
The door opens and they stepped out.  
MICHAEL: Here we go. (Calls out) Alice what is it you want us to look for?  
ALICE'S VOICE: Bring me 4 ink hearts.  
MICHAEL AND MILO: (In horror, gulp) Ink hearts?  
MILO: Oh boy. Okay. Let's get them and go.  
BORIS: Good luck you two.  
MICHAEL: (Finds a dead Edgar and picks up and ink heart) Well that's one.  
MILO: Man that's so creepy dude.  
They walk down some steps and saw a light.  
ALICE'S VOICE: Shhh… There he is. The Projectionist. Skulking in the darkness.  
They look and saw the creep Milo once saw when collecting thick ink.  
MILO: (Gasp) That's Norman Polk?! He was that monster with a projector head?  
MICHAEL: Twisted dude.  
ALICE'S VOICE: You be sure to stay out of his light, if you don't want trouble. Just bring me back the pieces I need.  
MILO: Well one for all.  
MICHAEL: Let do it to it.  
They go down into the ink. Before they walk into the maze the see another tape by Norman.  
MILO: Another tape.  
MICHAEL: Figures the Projectionist would have a log of him down here.  
He hits play.  
NORMAN'S VOICE: Now I'm not lookin' for trouble. It's just the nature of us projectionists to seek out the dark places. You see, I've learned the ins and outs of this here studio. I know how to avoid being bothered by the likes of this… company. That projectionist, they always say, creeping around, he's just lookin' for trouble. Well trouble or not, I sees everything. They don't even know when I'm watchin'. Even when I'm right behind 'em.  
It finished.  
MICHAEL AND MILO: Wow.  
MICHAEL: We better be careful around this guy.  
MILO: Yeah let's find the hearts.  
The walk into the maze. The turn two corridors and find 1 heart by a dead Barley. They turn another and find one by a dead Charley.  
MICHAEL: Only one more and we're done.  
Then they hear a screech and see the Projectionist saw them and they ran away while he gave chase.  
MILO: MAN! WHAT'S WORSE?! BENDY OR THE PROJECTIONIST!?  
MICHAEL: DOES BOTH COUNT AS AN ANSWER!?  
MILO: GOOD POINT! (Spot the last heart and takes) That's 4!  
MICHAEL: (Pulls out the Infinity Sword) Great let's get this to the lift. But to take care of Polk. (Aims the Sword at him) ENERGY ZONE! ELEMENT! (It fires at the Projectionist, killing him) Phew. Sorry Polk. But it was for your own good.  
They run back to the lift.  
MILO: Alright Boris. (Hits the button to 9) We got the stuff.  
BORIS: Great.  
ALICE'S VOICE: Tell me, were they still writhing in your hands? Bring them to me now! I don't like to wait.  
MILO: On our way Alice.  
They made it back up to 9 and go to Alice's door. They dropped the hearts off.  
MICHAEL: There you go.  
ALICE'S VOICE: It seems like we've reached the end of my to do list, my little errand boys.  
MICHAEL AND MILO: (Smile with excitement) YES!  
ALICE'S VOICE: I hope you've enjoyed our time together. I'll always treasure it. Return to the lift. It's time to go home.  
MILO: Alright. Let's go little bro. The Squadies are waiting.  
He runs to the lift and Michael followed. But Michael saw another tape.  
MICHAEL: Hm? (Sees it's from Thomas Connor) Tom Connor? Hmm.  
He hits play.  
THOMAS'S VOICE: These blasted elevators… Sometimes they open… Sometimes they don't… Sometimes they come… Sometimes they keep on going to forward to back. I keep telling these people, if Mr. Joey Drew keeps cutting corners like this, someone's sure to end up falling to their death. And it sure ain't gonna be me. I'm taking the stairs.  
It finished.  
MICHAEL: Well….That doesn't sound good.  
MILO: Hey Michael, what's keeping you? Come on.  
Michael walks up the steps and into the lift.  
MICHAEL: (Feels nervous) Sorry.  
BORIS: Are you okay?  
MICHAEL: I guess so.  
The doors close. And the lift goes up taking the brothers and Boris.  
MILO: Oh boy. Here I come Suzzy.  
ALICE'S VOICE: Have you ever wondered what heaven is like? I like to dream that it's quite beautiful. A soft valley of green grass, blanketed by a warm sun.  
MILO: Wow. That was beautiful.  
BORIS: It sure was.  
ALICE'S VOICE: I don't think I'll ever get to see it.  
MICHAEL AND MILO: (Felt terrible hearing that) Oh.  
ALICE'S VOICE: Are you ready to ascend my little errand boys? The heavens are waiting.  
MILO: Yeah we're ready.  
MICHAEL: I'm getting tired of her calling us that.  
Then they hear her crying.  
MILO: Oh. So long Alice. I hope you get beautiful again soon. I'll miss you.  
BORIS: Me to.  
Then her crying turns into evil laughing which made the three nervous then it turned maniacally. Then the lift stopped.  
BORIS: (Annoyed) Oh well that's great.  
MILO: Alice! The lift stopped! What gives!?  
MICHAEL: This is what I was nervous about. I found a tape from Tom Connor and he said that Joey Drew kept cutting corners on it and that someone might end up falling.  
MILO: (Gets nervous, eye widen) Wait a minute. You mean…  
Then the lift goes down full speed making the three float.  
MICHAEL: THE LIFT IS FALLING!  
MILO: NOW WHAT!?  
ALICE'S VOICE: (Sounds angry) DID YOU REALLY THINK I'D LET YOU STEAL FROM ME!? DID YOU REALLY THINK I'D JUST LET YOU GO!? NO MILO AND MICHAEL! I KNOW WHO YOU TWO ARE AND I KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE! AND YOU WILL NOT STOP WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE!  
MILO: (Eyes widen in horror) IF YOU KNEW WHO I WAS, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!?  
ALICE'S VOICE: NOT IMPROTANT! NOW COME DOWN AND BRING ME BACK MY BORIS!  
MICHAEL AND MILO: (Gasp) BORIS?!  
BORIS: (Scared) ME?!  
ALICE'S VOICE: IT'S THE MOST PERFECT BORIS I'VE EVER SEEN, AND I WANT IT! I NEED IT!  
MICHAEL: FOR WHAT?!  
ALICE'S VOICE: I NEED IT'S INSIDES SO I CAN BE BEAUTIFUL AGAIN! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? DON'T YOU GET IT!? GIVE HIM TO ME! OR BETTER YET, I'LL TAKE HIM! ONCE… YOU'RE…BOTH…DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAD!  
MICHAEL AND MILO: (Screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Then it's gone completely dark.  
LEVEL S  
The brothers were passed out while Boris tried to wake them up.  
BORIS: Milo, Michael! Come on fellas, wake up! Wake up! Alice could be here any minute!  
MICHAEL: (tries to wake up, groaning) Boris?  
BORIS: (sighs in relief) Oh. There you go Michael. Now come on. Get up. (Michael looks behind Boris and sees Alice coming to him) We don't know where Alice is. We could… (Sees Michael looking behind him) Hey…What are you looking at? (The room went dark and Boris was snatched by Alice and taken away, screams in terror) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
MICHAEL: (Wakes up all the way, gasp) BORIS! (Tries to wake Milo up) Milo, come on dude wake up! Boris is in danger! We gotta go save him!  
Milo's eyes barley opened and saw Michael.  
MILO: (Groaning) Ugh.  
MICHAEL: Come on Bro! (Hears footsteps behind him, gets nervous, looks behind him) Hello? (The light went out again, Alice screamed and he got snatched by her and taken away, screams in terror) MILO! HELP!  
Milo was too injured to do anything and he passed out again.  
MILO: (Weakly) Michael.

 **Oh no. Boris and Michael have been captured by Alice. Will Milo make a full recovery? What secrets will he find next? And what will become of Boris and Michael, and will Milo be able to save them? Find out next time on M Brothers in Batim.**


	4. Chapter 4 Colossal Wonders

M brothers

In

Bendy and the ink machine

Chapter 4:

Colossal Wonders

Previously on M Brothers in BATIM

ALICE: I'M ALICE ANGEL!

MICHAEL: Gees Louise!

MILO: Not Alice. First Bendy, now Alice.

SUSIE CAMPBELL'S VOICE: Everything feels like it's coming apart. Apparently, I didn't get the memo. Alice Angel will now be voiced by Miss Allison Pendle.

MICHAEL: Allison Pendle? Wow. Poor Campbell.

MILO: Boris you can't just run off like that.

BORIS: (Getting scared) Oh. I don't like this. Not one little bit.

MICHAEL: What in the name of dude is going on here?

ALICE'S VOICE: Look around. It took so many of them to make me so beautiful. Do I kill you? ...Do I tear you apart to my hearts delight?

MICHAEL: But to be clear, I'm nobody's errand dude in retrospect.

THOMAS'S VOICE: If Mr. Joey Drew keeps cutting corners like this, someone's sure to end up falling to their death. And it sure ain't gonna be me. I'm taking the stairs.

MICHAEL: THE LIFT IS FALLING!

ALICE'S VOICE: NOW COME DOWN AND BRING ME BACK MY BORIS! ONCE…YOU'RE…BOTH…DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAD!

BORIS: Milo, Michael! Come on fellas, wake up! Alice could be here any minute.

MICHAEL: Milo, come on dude wake up! Boris is in danger! We gotta go save him!

ALICE: (Screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

MICHAEL: MILO! HELP!

PRESENT DAY, JOEY DREW STUDIOS, LEVEL S.

Milo wakes up still dizzy.

MILO: (Gets up, Dizzy) Oh my head. What happened? (Looks at the lift, realizes) Oh yeah. The lift crashed. So much for getting out of here. (Rubs his head) What floor is this? (Looks at the wall) Level S?! Great. Now we're really stuck down here. (Looks around, calls out) Boris? Alice? (Flashes back to when Michael got taken away, eyes widen, gasp) Michael! Alice captured Boris and Michael! I gotta save them. It's all up to you now Fancy Belt. For your little brother. (Shouts) HANG ON MICHAEL AND BORIS! I'M COMING!

He runs down the hall Alice took them through and finds a door but with no knob.

MILO: What? No knob? Dang! Where am I gonna find one?

He walks back down the hall and sees another door.

MILO: Grant Cohen's office. (Walks in and sees a lot of writing on the wall which was hard to read) What the heck? (Sees a tape) Wonder what this one says.

He hits play but all he could hear was someone gurgling and slosh sounds. It finished leaving Milo weirded out.

MILO: Wow. Sounds like someone was killed. Worst clue ever. Not even a hint of info on the madness this studio is going through. (Finds the valve to the door in a hole in the wall) There you are.

He runs out of the office and back to the door, inserting the valve and opens it revealing an archives.

ARCHIVES

In the center of it was a statue of Bendy and what looks like people bowing to him. And over it was a sign that read "He will set us free".

MILO: Whoa. It's like Sammy Laurence had followers. Look at all of this.

He moved into another part of the archives and saw another tape.

MILO: Another from Campbell. That's the forth one we've found. I wonder what she's got in this one.

He hits play.

SUSIE CAMPBELL'S VOICE: They told me I was perfect for the role. Absolutely perfect. Now Joey's going around saying things behind closed doors. I can always tell. Now he wants to meet again tomorrow, says he has an "opportunity" for me. I'll hear him out. But if that smooth talker thinks he can double cross an angel and get away with it, well, oh he's got another thing coming. Alice, ooh she doesn't like liars.

It finished.

MILO: (Thinking) Hm. Drew giving Campbell an opportunity when they replaced her with Pendle. What opportunity was it?

He thinks about it and looks for a way out. He finds the door but it's sealed.

MILO: Okay, how I open this door. (He leans against a book the was half way out, pushing it back in and after he did that one of the five lights above the door lite up) There's my answer. The books.

He looks around the library and finds two books. After he got them, he started having weird visons.

MILO: (Freaking out) WHAT THE! (He sees the lockers opening and closing rapidly, and the chandelier swinging back and forth, then it all stops and looks completely normal leaving Milo still freaked out) What was all that?

He looks around nervously and continues to look for books. He finds the last two and got the door open.

UNKNOWN AREA

As he left the Archives, he finds himself in a huge area with what appears to be a deep bottomless chasm.

MILO: Wow. What has Drew done to his own Studio? (Looks down at the chasm, sees another door on the other side) Looks like that's my next way to go. (In grief) Ugh. If my rocket shoes weren't clogged with ink I could just fly across. (He walks up to a carrier that goes over the chasm) I guess this carrier is my only way across. Maybe I can charge this thing up with my remote.

He pull out his remote and points it at the contraption.

MILO: MACHINERY RECHARGE! ELECTRICITY! (He hits the button on his remote but nothing happened, he taps again but still nothing) WHAT!? (He taps the button multiple times and nothing still happens) Why isn't my remote working?

He opens the back and finds it empty, shocked to see his battery core is missing.

MILO: Oh no! My battery core is gone! (Face palms) Now what am I gonna do? (Puts his remote away, looks at the carrier contraption and sees that a gear is missing) Looks like a gear is missing. Where am I gonna find another one.

He see a Gent machine and see a picture of a gear on it.

MILO: Hm. (See the directions) Step one, insert ink into the bin. Hm.

He see another passage way and walks down it, sees a lever and pulls it. It caused the huge pipe in front of him to open it.

MILO: Okay. Now what? (He looks around and sees a valve then turns it) There we go.

It starts bubbling, then a swollen searcher appeared and it made Milo jump.

MILO: HOLY!

It just stood there doing nothing. Milo slowly moved towards its back and took some ink causing the searcher to fall back into its puddle, leaving Milo confused.

MILO: Well that was anticlimactic. I thought it would attack if I did that. Oh well at least I got ink. (Walks out of the room to the Gent machine and places the ink in the bin, reads the last step) Step two, pull the lever.

He does and the machine turned the ink into a gear.

MILO: Now that is awesome. Now to get the carrier working.

He inserts the gear and got the carrier over to him. He got on and it started moving a little slow. At one point it suddenly stopped with frightened Milo.

MILO: (Nervous) Oh please don't fall. Please don't fall. Please don't fall.

Then it moved forward again and made it across. Then Milo got out.

MILO: Wow. Thank you for not snapping. (Walks to the door) Now, back to finding Michael and Boris.

He open the door and finds another hall. As he walked down it, he had another vision. And this time he saw inky arms trying to grab him making him freak out.

MILO: (Freaking out) Ah! What the heck dude! (Almost got grabbed, dodged) AH! STOP IT!

Then halfway in the hall the vision stopped and the arms were gone.

MILO: (Relieved) Phew. What's happening to me? That's never happened before. (Looks down the hall and saw the Ink Machine go down) I really regret turning that machine on.

MICHAEL: (On Milo's communicator) Milo? You there?

MILO: (Gasp, turns on his mic on his communicator) Michael!?

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Yeah!

MILO: (Sighed in relief) Oh. Michael. You don't know how glad I am to hear your voice. Are you okay?

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Yes. For now. I can't believe I got captured. She just came out of nowhere.

MILO: Where are you anyway?

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) I don't know. But wherever I am its creepy here.

MILO: Is Boris with you?

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Sadly no. Alice took him somewhere else and left me here.

MILO: Oh man. We really gotta save him.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) I know dude. I would go after her and save him, but I'm stuck. And I lost my IPod and the Infinity Sword.

MILO: Oh man. Well that stinks. I lost my battery core in my remote.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Yeah. Before Alice took me I saw she took it out and took it with her.

MILO: Dang it Alice! Well do you know where she put it?

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) No. After she grabbed me she knocked me out.

FLASHBACK

MICHAEL'S VOICE: It happened like this. She was going up some steps and trying to reach a switch to another door and I saw she had you're battery. I got up and tried to save Boris.

PAST MICHAEL: (To Boris, whispers) Shh. Let's get out of here Boris.

BORIS: (Whispers) Hurry.

MICHAEL'S VOICE: I used the Infinity Sword to try to cut the ropes off Boris. But then Alice saw me and charged right at me screaming and knocked me out.

FLASHBACK OVER

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) I tell you, her screaming and her half melted face scared the sneakers off me. I can't get her face out of my head. Then I wake up in this creepy room. Weaponless and helpless.

MILO: Well hang on little bro, I'm on my way.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) I left my communicator on and I connected my goggles to you're communicator so I can still be able speak to you and I'll see what you see.

MILO: (Walks down the hall) Great. Hearing you is better than hearing…

ALICE'S VOICE: (Interrupts) I see you there my little errand boy.

MILO: (Groans in annoyance) Alice.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator, groans) Oh boy.

ALICE'S VOICE: You're angel is always watching.

MILO: So you know I'm still standing.

ALICE'S VOICE: Yes. Now…What is it that keeps you going? Is it the thrill of the hunt? The thirst for your freedom? Or perhaps… You're just looking for a little, friendly, wolf and you're precious, little, brother.

She chuckles evilly.

MILO: (Angry) What have you done with Boris and Michael?!

ALICE'S VOICE: Oh ho. They're safe. For now… (Evil chuckle) Better hurry errand boy. Boris is having trouble staying in one piece.

MILO: Where did you take my little bro? And where's Boris?! (No response) Crickets.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) She's right. We gotta hurry or else Boris is gonna end up like his clones. I think it's clear what we have to do. We have to end the angel.

MILO: (Gasp in shock) No! Michael, we can't do that?

MICHAEL: Milo, she made us do stuff for her, tricked us by smashing cutout which made the ink demon angry, fooled us a with a fake tommy gun, and lied to us about letting us leave by making the lift crash! Do I need to say that she captured me and Boris?!

MILO: I get your point Michael.

MICHAEL: Anyway. Hurry. We gotta save Boris.

As Milo makes it to the top of the stair case he finds what looks like an employee lounge. Then he something giving light on the floor. It was Michael's IPod.

MILO: Michael, I found your IPod.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Alright! Great.

MILO: (Puts it on his arm) I'll hold on it for you. It could come in handy. I'm surprised the battery hasn't died yet. (Works on it) Looks like Alice didn't know you're map systems were still up.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) That's good. And actually Ben powered it with a power source that keeps it fully charged permanently.

MILO: Cool. Maybe I can use this to pin point you're location. (Sees games on it) I didn't know you had games on here?

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Well hey I have a life outside fighting crime you know. I may be a Hero. But I'm only a kid.

MILO: Good point.

As he worked on it he sees an inky figure on the balcony crying.

FIGURE: (Crying) H-He's going to find me! He always finds me! Oh no! (Sobbing) I just want to go home! (Sobbing) When do we go home?! WHEN DO WE GO HOME!?

He walks away crying.

MILO: (Confused) Who was that?

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) I don' know. But he's not alone in the feeling. I want to go home to.

MILO: Me to. (Looks at the map) Looks like that door is where to go next. (He opened it and finds more inky people, gasp in shock) Michael do you see this?

MICHAEL: (On the communicator, sounded shocked) Yes. Oh man.

MILO: (Eyes widen) Bro. I think these guys are the workers. The souls of them. They've been here the whole time. And the ritual of the ink has had them trapped.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) I can't believe it! Joey Drew, what have you done to these indecent people?!

MILO: This is insane. (Sees a vent with writing above it reading No angels) I guess I have to crawl through that vent. (To the ink people) Don't worry everyone. The M Brothers are here to save you.

He grabs the flashlight and crawls through the vents.

THE VENT

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Those poor people.

MILO: I know. So Michael, while I when I got up from the crash, I found a tape in Grant Cohen's office, but it only played a sound of someone being killed or drowning in ink.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Wow. Was it Grant Cohen?

MILO: I don't know. And in the Archives I found what looked like a shrine to Bendy. Sammy Laurence must have had followers.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) So it was like he was forming a cult.

MILO: Possibly. But with him gone, I'd say that cult id dead. And I also found another tape from Susie Campbell.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) What did she say this time?

MILO: She said that Joey had an opportunity for her after she was replaced by Allison Pendle.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Hm.

MILO: And she sounded really serious.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) I wonder what opportunity Drew gave her.

MILO: Me to. (Reached a shaft and saw Bendy bang on it, screaming) AH! BENDY!

MICHAEL: (On the communicator, worried) MILO! What's happening?! Is he chasing you?!

MILO: No! He's staring at me through the vent! Bendy, snap out of it! It's me! Milo Fancy Belt! You're old friend!

Bendy slid his fingers on the vent shaft trying to reach Milo, but no luck. Then he walked away.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) What's he doing now?

MILO: (Confused) He's… He's walking away.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Wait. Was he outside the vent? I can only see the ceiling in there.

MILO: Yeah. He was. (Continues crawling) Just how does he keep finding us?

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Maybe he's only after you.

MILO: How do you figure?

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Well he was old friend.

MILO: True that. Just what has the Ink Machine and Joey Drew done to him? (Hears pounding) Uh oh. I hear pounding!

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Sounds like he's trying to get in.

After a few turns Milo saw through another shaft one of the trapped workers pounding his head against the wall.

MILO: (Relieved and dumbfounded) Wow. That's…Wow.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) What?

MILO: It wasn't the ink demon trying to get in the vent. It was one of the workers banging his head on the wall.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Wow. Well that was anticlimactic.

Milo continues crawling, and with a few turns he finds a way out.

UNKNOWN AREA

MILO: Glad to be out of there.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator, gasp) Milo that's the room Alice knocked me out at when I was trying to free Boris. I think you're getting close.

MILO: Sweet! (Climbs the stairs and sees what looks like plans for a new project) What is all of this?

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) I don't know. Maybe this is what Grant said when Joey had another project coming up.

MILO: But for what? (Sees another tape) Bertrum Piedmont?

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Bertrum Piedmont? Who's that?

MILO: I don't know. I never met him. Let's see what he has to say.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) I'm all ears. If I had any.

MILO: (Eyes widen, pretending to be shocked) We don't have ears? AAAAAAAAAH!

MICHAEL: (On the communicator, laughs) Stop it.

MILO: (Laughs) Okay let's see.

He hits play.

BERTUM PIEDMONT: For 40 years, I've built attractions that stagger the imagination! Colossal wonders such as the world has never seen! I have earned my legacy with sweat. (Starts to sound angry) But right in front of everyone… high level investors. Wall Street tycoons, the ever-tactless Joey Drew introduces me, the great Bertrum Piedmont, as Bertie! Like I was his child. You may be paying me, Mister Drew! But you don't own me! I'll build you a park bigger than anything YOU could ever possibly conceive! But before you go taking any bows, Mister Drew. Know that this grand achievement will belong to me…And to me alone.

If finished.

MILO: So Joey Drew's next project was to build a Bendy amusement park. That must be the thing Grant Cohen was talking about next to the Ink Machine, and Heavenly Toys.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Sounded like Piedmont was more proud of his work other than working for Joey. It's like he was egocentric.

MILO: Yeah. He probably didn't appreciate how Drew ran the business or he was getting credit for all the work Bertrum was doing for him. (Sees a switch) That must be for the door that's down there. (Pulls the switch and walks downstairs) There.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) There's just one thing I don't get. If Alice only wanted Boris, why did she take me to?

MILO: Because she knows I'll come rescue you. And that's makes it perfect for a trap. But I'm not gonna risk her killing Boris and having you trapped somewhere.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Touché.

Milo enters another room and it appears to be an amusement park.

BENDY LAND

MILO: (Looks around) It's the amusement park they were working on. Bendy Land? (Amazed) Mr. Drew, you brilliant thinker.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Wow. Mr. Drew, no wonder your money balances got low.

MILO: (Walks up to a door but its sealed) I don't see a switch to this door. How am I gonna get it open? (Sees another tape) Hey, another from Wally Franks.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Play it.

Milo hits play.

WALLY'S VOICE: These guys down in the warehouse get to play games all day while I'm stuck cleaning up after 'em! They kept locking themselves out of their own back room. So I says to 'em, look guys, I says, you're smart, right? Here's an idea! Why not rig these games up to knock open the door if ya win? It'll be fun for you guys, and it saves me the trip down here every day. They went for it like a dog to pot roast. I tell ya! If these guys don't start realizing who the real genius is, I'm outta here!

It finished.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) You know what I just realized? He finishes them with I'm outta here.

MILO: I noticed that to. Okay. So he said that these games are rigged to open the door. (See they're closed) But how do I get to them? How do I get them open?

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Is there one that's not closed?

MILO: (Looks down at the end and sees a test of strength) Theres one. The test of strength.

As he walked to it Alice's voice called out.

ALICE'S VOICE: Tell me, are you having fun? I'm sure Boris and Michael don't mind waiting for their rescue party.

MILO: (Gets angry) Where are you hiding Michael, his sword and my battery core for my remote?! (No response, sighs in disbelief) Well she's not gonna tell me where you are. Can you describe what's around you?

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Yeah. There's some sofa's, piles of sand bags, barrels and crates, a chandelier, …(Sounds confused) a pipe organ, creepy paintings and ghost carts passing by?

MILO: (Thinks) A pipe organ, paintings, and ghost carts? (Looks at the haunted house) I guess that means you're in the haunted house.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Well that's the mystery solved of where I am.

MILO: (Looks at it and sees a panel with 4 switches) It's definitely the way to go. But in order to get it opened I need to find 4 power switches to start the power to it.

MICHAEL: Then you gotta hurry before Boris is killed. Or if Alice comes back for me.

MILO: Don't worry bro. I'm on it.

MILO AND MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Hang in there Boris. We're coming.

Milo walks up to the test of strength game and grabs the hammer.

MILO: I hope I'm strong enough.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) I'm sure you are. I believe in you.

MILO: Thank you for your support. (Hits the pressure pad and rang the bell, shouts with excitement) YES!

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Nice one buddy!

He sees the games open up.

MILO: Looks like the other games are knock the bottles and hit the targets. (Goes to the knock the bottles game and throws the balls at the bottles and knocked them all down) Nailed it!

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Nice dude!

Then Alice voice shouted.

ALICE'S VOICE: (Shouts) WILL YOU TWO PLEASE STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!?

MILO: Sorry Alice! But it's a force of hobbit!

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Yeah! Get used to it!

ALICE'S VOICE: (Angry) WHAT WAS THAT!?

MILO AND MICHAEL (On the communicator): (Horrified) Nothing!

MILO: Michael, could you please not make her any angrier? We're in enough trouble as it is.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Sorry. I'm under a lot of stress. We've been trapped in this studio for 4 days now.

MILO: (Walks to the target game) I know. (Looks at the targets) Looks like I have to hit the targets without the x's on them.

The game starts and Milo starts hitting the targets and won.

MICHAEL: Great work bro.

The door opens and Milo walks in and finds it's a closet.

MILO: (Sees Bendy mascot suits) Yeesh. That's creepier than the cutouts.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Agreed.

MILO: (Finds the first switch and pulls it) That's one. (Goes to the panel and hits the first switch and another door opened) Time for the next.

He walked into the next room which was a maintenance workshop.

MAINTENANCE WORKSHOP

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) I hope you find you're battery core soon.

Then Milo hears disgusting noises, looks over the edge of the balcony and sees the Butcher Gang around a metal barrel of fire and they were surrounding Milo's remote battery.

MILO: (Eyes widen in horror) I found it. But unfortunately I also found the Butcher Gang. Look.

He points his communicator watch at the Butchers.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Oh no. These three just don't stop.

MILO: Yeah. And without that battery core, I don't stand a chance against them. There's gotta be a way around them. (Thinks while resting on the rails, but accidently knocked over a bacon soup can) Oops. (The clinging noise made the Butchers move towards it) Oh that was close. (Gets an idea) Hold on Mike. I have an idea.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) What?

MILO: (Grabs empty soup cans) I can throw these soup cans to distract them. Giving me the opportunity to get my battery core.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Perfect.

MILO: Okay. (Readies a can and waits for them to go back to the fire) And…..now! (Throws the can to the far right and the Butchers follow the sound) Now for my battery core. (He runs to it, grabs it and runs back up stair and the Butchers return) Got it. Glad I found you little buddy. Back in you go. (Places it into his remote) There. Now time to introduce myself.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Oh boy are they in for a SHOCK.

MILO: Nice one.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Thank you kindly.

He knocks on the wall getting the Butcher Gangs attention.

MILO: Hey Charley, Barley, Edgar. Miss me?

They three monster toons ran at him while he aimed his remote at them.

MILO: ELECTIRCITY! (His remote fires electricity shocking the Butchers in puddles) Sorry guys. But that was for your own good. Alright Alice! I'm back in business!

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Great work Milo.

MILO: Now that the path is cleared, I can find the switch.

He walks to the right side, turns the corner and finds a switch then pulls it.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) What about that other corridor?

MILO: I'm gonna check that out next.

He leaves that part of the room and goes into the next path. As he did he saw one of the trapped souls in a cage crying.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Wow. These guys really want to leave this prison.

MILO: I don't blame them. I think next to finding a way out of here, our objective is to stop the ritual.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) But we have to figure out how. Plus the Ink demons not gonna stop without a fight.

MILO: I know. (Sees another tape) Lacie Benton? I never met her.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) What do you think she says?

MILO: Let's find out.

He hit play.

LACIE BENTON'S VOICE: The only thing that works around here is my ulcer. Half these people don't know a wrench from a dang steamroller. Buncha morons is what they are. Spend their day in the warehouse arguin' over who's supposed to be doin' what or playing them silly game. Still, I'm not complainin'. I get most of my time to myself. Suits me just fine. Only thing that bothers me is that mechanical demon in the corner. Bertrum's been working on it for a month now. Says it will walk someday and maybe dance. All it does now is give me the creeps. I swear, when my back's turned… that thing's movin'.

It finished.

MILO: (See an animatronic Bendy) This thing?

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) An animatronic Bendy. It look completely out of order. It's not like Five Nights at Freddy's.

MILO: (Notices it's missing an arm) Hey. Where'd one of the arms go?

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) I don't know. But I don't think it matters.

MILO: Yeah. I guess so. (Sees another switch and pulls it) That's two. On to the next.

As he left, Alice said.

ALICE'S VOICE: I have a question. Why do you two listen to those audio logs that are placed around?

MILO: Because we're Super Heroes Alice. We listen and study them to find clues.

ALICE'S VOICE: Is that so? If you're a hero then how come you don't have powers?

MILO: Not all Heroes have them you know. You still can be one without them. I have Rocket Shoes and my trusty remote. But… my shoes are clogged with ink so I can't fly without them.

ALICE VOICE: Oh. That's too bad.

She evil chuckles

BENDY LAND MAIN HUB

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) I hate when she taunts us.

MILO: (Sighed) Agreed. Anyway… (Walks up the panel and pulls the switch) time to find the next one.

He walks to the next door.

UNKNOWN ROOM

In the room were some carts, posters, plans, and a dead Edgar.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Looks like a warehouse.

MILO: (Looks at the cart) Is this one of those ghost carts in the haunted house?

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Yes it is.

MILO: (Walks into a large room) Whoa. (Looks at a not running attraction) Looks like some sort of scrambler.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Looks like its seen better days.

MILO: (Sees another tape) Hey. Another from Bertrum Piedmont. This must be one of his greatest achievements. Wonder what he's got in this one.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Let's listen and find out.

He hits play.

BERTRUM PIEDMONT'S VOICE: The biggest park ever built, a centerfold of attractions. Each one, more grand than the one before it.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) He sounds proud of it.

MILO: Em hm.

BERTRUM PIEDMONT'S VOICE: It makes my eyes come to tear at the thought. (Milo smiled at how proud he was) But then… (Milo's smile faded and got confused) oh Mister Drew. For all your talk of dreams, you are the true architect behind so many nightmares.

MILO: (Gets nervous) Oh he's starting to sound angry.

BERTRUM PIEDMONT'S VOICE: I built this park. It was to be a masterpiece! My masterpiece! (Milo wasn't comfortable with his tone) And now you think you can just throw me out?! (Sounds angry) Trample me to the dust and forget me?! (Then the ride turns on) NO!

MILO: (Looks at the ride) Huh?

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) What's going on in there?

BERTRUM PIEDMONT'S VOICE: This is my park! My Glory!

MILO: (Gets nervous, saw the arms get up) Dude the rides turning on!

MICHAEL: (On the communicator, confused) How is it doing that!?

MILO: I don't know!

BERTRUM PIEDMONT'S VOICE: You may think I've gone… (Sounds serious and determined, Milo looks at the ride trembling in horror with a shocked face) But I'm still here!

Then plates on the sides of the ride opened revealing a face. It was Bertrum himself.

MILO: (Gasps in shock) HOLY CRUD! HIS SOULS IN THE RIDE! HE'S BECOME ONE WITH IT! MICHAEL ARE YOU SEEING THIS?!

MICHAEL: (On the communicator, shocked) SEEING! STILL WORKING ON BELIEVEING!

Then the ride began spinning while Milo tried blasting him with his remote, but no avail.

MILO: My attacks don't have any effect! How am I gonna stop him?!

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Milo! Those bolts are connected to the hydraulic system! If you can take out those bolts on them, you might be able to break the arms off thus shutting Piedmont down!

MILO: Good thinking! But how am I gonna take them out?! (Bertrum stopped and smashed the desk destroying his audio log, Milo dodged it in time and looked at the damaged desk and saw it revealed the Infinity Sword, gasp) The Infinity Sword. Michael, I found the Infinity Sword!

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Alright! You can use that to take out the bolts!

MILO: Alright! (Picks up the Sword) Good thing I'm also worthy of it, or it would blast me away. (To the ride) Bring it Piedmont!

At one point the arms pound the ground and fell back down tired. Then Milo runs up to one, using the Infinity Sword to knock the bolts off each side causing the arm to break off making the ride angry. So angry it started to spin faster trying to knock Milo back. But Milo dodged in time.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) The more you damage it, the angrier he gets!

MILO: Then let's get him angrier!

Bertrum pounded another arm and it got tired. Milo did the same as he did with the last and the arm broke off.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) That's it Milo! You got him with that one! Two down!

The same motion goes again and Milo takes out the third arm.

MILO: (Dodging the last arm) Well he's definitely unhappy I'm doing that! But it's working! Last one!

Bertrum pounded the only arm on the ground trying to smash Milo. But Milo dodged it and smashed the last bolts off the ride. After that the ride span a few times the started spinning faster like it was going to explode.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) That did it!

Then the ride stopped and the face in the ride was down.

MILO: (To Bertrum as the plates sealed him up) Sorry I had to do that Bertrum. But you need to calm down. (The ride was officially broken, throws his arms up in victory) Alright! Bertrum is down. (Looks at the Infinity Sword) I better get this back to Michael. (To his communicator) Well looks like I wasn't tall enough for that ride, but I did it. Bertrum is defeated and the added bonus of retrieving your Sword bro.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Good work Milo.

MILO: (Sees a door opening revealing a switch) There's the next switch. (He runs up to it and throws it) That makes three. One to go. There's just one thing I don't get.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) What's that Milo?

MILO: How was Alice able to get the Infinity Sword here? She's not even worthy of it.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Hm. That's a good question.

MILO: (Thinks) Weird.

He runs out back into the hub

BENDY LAND MAIN HUB

Milo runs to the access panel and pulls switch 3.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Wait, Milo. I just remembered I gave Boris a communicator when we were doing errands for Alice.

MILO: Oh yeah. Let's try to call him and see if he's alright.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Worth a shot.

MILO: (Tries to call Boris) Milo to Boris. Come in Boris. (Gets no response) Boris come in! Do you copy?! (All he heard was static) I don't like this.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Me neither.

MILO: Alice must have found it and destroyed it.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Well looks like we still have find him ourselves.

MILO: Well don't worry little bro. I need one more switch and then I can head inside the haunted house and find you.

Milo goes to the next room to find the last switch.

REPAIR STATION

Milo sees a sign that read the buddy Boris train.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) The buddy Boris train?

MILO: Guess that was another one of Bertrum's greatest attractions. (Sees stairs down a corner leading to a stairwell of ink) Ink. (Face palms) Why did it have to be ink? (As he walks down he see a light and a familiar monster, gasps in horror and runs back upstairs, breathing heavy) Oh no.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator, in concern) What? What is it?

MILO: It's the Projectionist.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator, in shock) What?! Norman Polk is there?! But I killed him! How can still be alive?!

MILO: I don't know. I bet he's expecting me to come down there, after what we did to him.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) This might sound rude. But I'm glad I'm not there because he would have been waiting for me. Because I was the one who blasted him.

MILO: (Sarcastic) Wow. I did not know that.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Shut up!

MILO: Well, time to go stealthy.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Remember, stay out of his light.

MILO: Okay. Here goes nothing.

He runs down stairs and stays far behind the Projectionist.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Man he looks even creepier.

MILO: Yeah. (Sees more stairs, but their blocked) Oh no! The way upstairs is blocked! (See a switch at the end of the hall) That must move that lift. (He walk up to the end and waited for the Projectionist to move away, see another tape) I'll listen to that later. (He throws the switch and the lift goes up, the Projectionist screeched and ran after him) WHAT?!

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) HOW DID HE SEE YOU!?

MILO: I WASN'T IN HIS LIGHT!

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) GO! RUN! FIND THAT LAST SWITCH AND GET OUT OF THERE!

Milo ran upstairs with the Projectionist hot on his tail. He tries blasting him with his remote, but it had no effect.

MILO: Oh man! It's like he absorbs my attacks like a sponge!

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Freaky!

He sees the switch and to it.

MILO: ALMOST THERE! (Reaches for it) AND… (He throws it and the lights dimmed out and the projectionist disappeared, confused) Huh? He's gone.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Whoa.

MILO: (Looks around, relieved) Wow. That was intense but I did it. Michael I got the last switch. Now I can get in the haunted house and find you. Then we can go after Boris.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Great. But Milo I still think we have to end the angel.

MILO: Michael, we can't! We just can't!

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Why are you against it? I mean Alice, Bendy and the Butchers are monsters now. Basically they're gone. I mean it's not like Alice is your girlfriend.

MILO: No. She not. Michael we can't end her because… (Sigh) Well you see, Alice… Well… She was like a mother to me and Suzzy.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator, in concern) Oh.

MILO: (Walks down the stairs) When our families vanished, me and Suzzy were left alone out in the world way before we became forgotten. Bendy, and his friends took us in, but the one who took care of us most was Alice. In the morning she would have our breakfast ready, and she would help me look my best for a date with Suzzy. She was beautiful, caring, kind, she would sing songs for us and she always tucked us in bed. She even called us her little angels.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator, sighs) Well I'm really sorry Milo.

MILO: I just know theres hope on her still being good bro. There always is.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) I know. Maybe there is a way.

MILO: I'll think of a way later. Let's see that tape. (Goes to the tape) Another from Drew.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) What's he got this time?

MILO: Let's find out.

He hits play.

JOEY DREW'S VOICE: I believe there's something special in all of us. With true inner strength, you can conquer even your biggest challenges. You just have to believe in yourself and remain honest, motivate, and above all, who you really are. Ok, let's stop it right there. I can only do so many takes of this trash a dat. And tell the guy in writing I want more use of the word dreaming in every message. Keep railing on that, get it? Dreaming! Dreaming! Dreaming! People just eat up that kind of slop. Hmm What? It's still on? Well turn it off, dang it!

It finished.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Wow. It sound great at the beginning, then it was all gone with the wind.

MILO: Who was he talking to?

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) I don't know.

MILO: (Shrugs it off) Oh well. Time for me to come save you.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Alright.

He walks up to the stairs and climbs up. But as he did he heard the projectionist screech. Milo turned in horror and saw he was back.

MILO: (In shock and horror) WHERE DID HE COME FROM!?

MICHAEL: (On the communicator, shocked) WHAT DID YOU DO?!

MILO: (Runs upstairs) I DIDN'T DO ANYTHIIIIIIIIIING! (Sees a miracle station and hides in it) Phew. (Saw him outside and noticed he knew he was in there, he walked up to it and was about to open the door) Oh no.

Before the projectionist could open it, Milo had another vision. The projectionist screeched and Bendy came in the two fought. Milo couldn't believe his eyes. Bendy was saving Milo from Polk. After a few punches Bendy grabbed the projectionist by the throat, choking and killing him. Then the vision stopped and Milo saw Bendy tore the projectionist's head off and threw it at the station. Then Bendy peered in the hole and knew Milo was in there. But he didn't have time for him. So Bendy picked up Polk's body and dragged it away. Milo got out and was stupefied.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Milo? Are you still there?

MILO: (Snaps out of it) Oh, sorry Mike. I zoned out. What did you say?

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) I asked what was going on.

MILO: I think, Bendy just saved me?

MICHAEL: (On the communicator, confused) What? Bendy the Ink Demon saved you from Norman Polk the projectionist?

MILO: Yeah.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Weird.

MILO: Well that doesn't matter now. Time to get in the haunted house.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Do it buddy.

He left the area and went back to the main hub

BENDY LAND MAIN HUB

Milo walks up to the access panel and throws the last switch, and the doors to the haunted house opened and he entered.

HAUNTED HOUSE

MILO: Okay. The haunted house is opened Michael. I'm on my way to you now.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Finally.

MILO: (Looks at the track leading behind a door) Looks like I'll have to ride my way in.

He hops in a ghost cart and the ride starts.

ALICE'S VOICE: And now, the ride truly begins, Milo. Come in, and pretend it's all just a bad dream.

MILO: Oh I will Alice.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) There she goes again with the taunts.

ALICE'S VOICE: It's a funny thing.

MILO AND MICHAEL: (On the communicator) What?

ALICE'S VOICE: How so much can fall apart so fast.

MILO: (Looks down) I know how that feels like when I was forgotten.

ALICE'S VOICE: We never really had control at the studio. Either you in someone's pocket, or you were putting someone into yours. I just wanted what was promised to me. I just wanted to be beautiful. Surely you can understand that.

MILO: (Sees Boris shadow, gasp with excitement) BORIS!?

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) You see him?!

MILO: (Saw it was a plush Boris sitting by a light casting a shadow, disappointed) Oh!

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) What? What's the matter?

MILO: It's just stupid plush Boris sitting near a light.

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Wow. That's disappointing.

MILO: Agreed. Very sneaky Alice.

ALICE'S VOICE: (In a singing tone) Milo?

MILO: What?

ALICE'S VOICE: Why are you here? We're all dying to find out.

MILO: What do think me and Michael are here for?

ALICE'S VOICE: Do you just enjoy the terror of the drop into hell? Because if that's the case…

MILO: (Getting nervous) What?

ALICE'S VOICE: Hang on tight. I've got a surprise.

MILO: Is this a roller coaster?

MICHAEL: (On the communicator) Oh boy.

Two more doors opened revealing a ball room.

BALLROOM

Milo looks around and sees the thing Michael said what was around him.

MILO: This looks like the room Michael described. (Calls out) MICHAEL?!

MICHAEL'S VOICE: (Calls back) MILO! I'M UP HERE!

He looks up at the wall and sees Michael tied up and hanging on a light.

MILO: (Gasp) Michael! ALICE! STOP THE RIDE!

The ride stops.

ALICE'S VOICE: (Annoyed) Ugh! Very well.

MILO: (Hops out and runs up to the wall) Are you okay Mike?

MICHAEL: Yeah. Nice of you to stop in big bro.

MILO: How did Alice get you up there?

MICHAEL: I don't know. Can you get me down?

MILO: On it.

He throws the Infinity Sword in the air, cutting the ropes off Michael freeing him and letting him fall down to the ground.

MICHAEL: (Falling) Whoa! (Lands on the ground) Oof.

MILO: (Runs up to him, helps him up) Are you okay bro?

MICHAEL: (Regaining balance, takes his goggles off his eyes) Yeah. Just a little clumsy. I've been up there for 4 hours. Thank's for saving me Milo.

MILO: Anytime little bro. (Gives him his IPod and Infinity Sword back) Here's your stuff back.

MICHAEL: (Takes them back) Thanks. (Puts his IPod on his arm) Now I'm back in business.

MILO: Great. Now to find Boris. We still gotta save him before it's too late.

MICHAEL: Right. Let's get going dude.

They hop into the cart and the ride starts again. It turns a corner and they see another door.

MILO: Here we go.

The door opens revealing darkness.

MICHAEL: Ready or not Alice, here we come!

As they passed the doorway and were about to enter the dark room, two big hands came from out of the darkness and stopped the cart startling the brothers.

MICHAEL AND MILO: (Startled) Whoa!

MICHAEL: What the? What is this?

The thing that came out of darkness was none other that….Boris? He had a cone around his head, his eyes had x's, his body looked huge, his chest was cut open, and he had some metal pipes coming out of his back. He looked like a Frankenstein monster. The brothers were shocked to see this.

MILO: (Gasp in shock) Boris!

MICHAEL: (Shocked) Boris!

Boris growls at them

MICHAEL AND MILO: Oh no. What has she done to you?!

Boris just stared at the two. Then he picked up the cart with the brothers in it.

MICHAEL: Wait Boris? What are you doing?

MILO: What the heck are you doing?

Boris was ready to throw.

MICHAEL: Boris?

MILO: Boris?

Boris threw the cart and the brothers.

MICHAEL AND MILO: BORIS! (The cart crash and broke apart) Oof!

MICHAEL: (Groaning) We're too late.

MILO: NO!

ALICE'S VOICE: (Evil laughing) Meet the new and improved Boris!

MILO: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM ALICE!?

ALICE'S VOICE: I took what I wanted. And in return, I gave him so much more! And this time, there's no Ink Demon, no escape.

MICHAEL: THIS IS NOT AN IMPROVEMENT!

ALICE'S VOICE: SILENCE! BORIS, TEAR THEM APART! LEAVE NOTHING!

Boris was stomping his way at the brothers.

MICHAEL: No! Stop Boris!

Boris roared and charged toward them.

MILO: Whoa! He's charging!

MICHAEL: HEADS UP!

They dodged him and after that his chest was losing ink and an ink heart landed near them.

MILO: Huh? (Picks it up) An ink heart. (Sees a gent machine that dispenses gent pipes) That machine. Michael, you distract Boris and I'll collect hearts to make pipes.

MICHAEL: (Swing his sword at Boris) How are you going to do that with an ink heart?

MILO: I saw one of those machines when I was fixing a carrier on my way to the theme park.

MICHAEL: Gotcha'. (Aims the infinity Sword at him) Sorry Boris. (He blasts Boris but he charges at Michael and rams him) Ugh!

Milo run to the machine, inserts the ink, pulls the lever and the machine made a pipe. As Milo picked it up, Boris roared and charged again. He ran and smashed everything in his path.

MILO: (Dodged him) Whoa! (Saw Boris taking a little rest and he hits him in the chest and Boris knocks him back, he blasts Boris with his remote) Gees. Boris! It's us, you're friends! Milo and Michael!

Boris ignored him and continues to try to kill them.

MICHAEL: Tag out Milo!

They slapped hands and switched.

MILO: Come on buddy. Come this way.

Boris stomped his way towards him. But instead of charging he jumped up in the air.

MICHAEL AND MILO: Whoa!

He tried to land on Milo but he dodged and Boris was losing ink. Michael did what Milo did last time. As he got the pipe he saw Boris jump again and he landed on Milo.

MILO: (Groans) Ow! Man Boris! Whatever Alice did to you, she makes you pack a punch.

Boris took a rest and Michael ran at him and hit him in the chest with the pipe. After that he knocked the two back and rammed at the gent machine destroying it.

MICHAEL AND MILO: Oh no!

MICHAEL: (Angry) Boris!

MILO: Now what do we do?

MICHAEL: (Thinks) Hm. Might I suggest our brotherhood factor attack?

MILO: But we don't know what…(Sees Boris about to throw a cart, eye widen and gasp) DUCK! (The two duck as the cart was thrown over them) Whoa that was close. Like I was saying, we don't know what that could do to him.

MICHAEL: I don't think we have that much of a choice Milo. I mean he's now a…(Sees Boris ready to throw again) DUCK AGAIN! (Another cart was thrown as they duck) He's now a complete monster thanks to that fallen angel and he no longer has any clue who we are. I'm sorry. But we gotta do it.

Milo looks at Boris and knew that Michael was right. He no longer recognizes them and he only listens to Alice. That's what they have to do to stop him.

MILO: (Still not comfortable by it) Grrrrr. Okay. Let's do it.

MICHAEL: Ready?

MILO: Ready.

They see Boris resting and took the opportunity to attack.

MICHAEL: (Fires the Sword) ELEMENT!

MILO: (Blasts his remote) ELECTRICITY!

MICHAEL AND MILO: (Combining they're weapons powers) COSMIC ELECTRO BLAST!

The attack strikes Boris.

MILO: BOOOOOOOORIIIIIIIIIIIIS!

The blast was so much for him it causing Boris to get on a knee and lose so much ink.

ALICE'S VOICE: (Angry and defeated) NO! NO! NO! NO! (Boris falls to the ground dead) WHY CAN'T YOU TWO EVER JUST DIE!?

The brothers walk up to Boris as he begins to fade away.

MILO: (Sadden and concerned) BORIS! NOOOOOOOOOOO! (Walks up to him) No, Boris. Please don't go!

MICHAEL: (Concerned) Boris.

That was it. Boris's body turned to ink and he disappeared. Milo fell to his knees and started shedding tears of sadness.

MILO: (Sighs in sadness) Goodbye Boris. (Sniffs, sobs) That's it. My friends are all gone. What am I gonna tell Suzzy?

Michael walks up to him and puts his hand on Milo's shoulder to help calm him.

MICHAEL: (Felt guilty) I'm sorry. It's all my fault. If I didn't make you forgotten in the first place, none of this would have happened.

MILO: (Sniff) No Michael. It's my fault for not checking up on them years ago. (Gets up and gets confident) Come on. Let's go end the angel. (Michael gets a confident face and nods in agreement, shouts out) IT'S OVER ALICE! YOU'RE MONSTER IS GONE! IT'S BACK TO TWO AGAINST ONE!

MICHAEL: BY THE ATHORITY OF THE SUPER HERO SQUAD, YOU ARE UNDER AREEST! WE KNOW YOUR SOMEWHERE IN HERE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!

ALICE'S VOICE: WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO ARREST YOU'RE ANGEL MY LITTLE ERRAND BOYS?

MILO: WE'RE NOT YOU'RE ERRAND BOYS! BORIS WAS MY FRIEND! HE WAS YOU'RE FRIEND! HE WAS OUR FRIEND! A FELLOW TOON AND YOU KILLED HIM! MICHAEL WAS RIGHT! YOU'RE NOT ANGEL! YOU'RE A FALLEN ANGEL!

MICHAEL: DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT KILLIN BORIS'S AND BUTCHERS AND STEALING THEIR INSIDES WAS GONNA MAKE YOU BEAUTIFUL?! NO! NO IT'S NOT YOU UGLY FREAK!

ALICE'S VOICE: (Very angry) UUUUUUUGLYYYYYYY!?

They turn to the door Boris came out of and saw Alice screaming in anger and charging at them flailing her claws. The brother screamed in terror.

MICHAEL AND MILO: (Screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

MICHAEL: (Activates his shield and the two hid behind it) WE WEREN'T READY!

But before Alice could attack them, a dagger stabbed right through Alice's chest causing her to stop charging. She looked at the dagger in her chest as it was pulled out, and she looked back at the brothers hiding behind Michael's shield. Then the two hear her collapse. They peered out of shield and saw that Alice was dead. Milo inspects the body.

MILO: (Impressed) Alice is down for the count! (Thought Michael did it) Nice one Michael. Way to show her not to mess with the M Brothers.

MICHAEL: Uh. Milo? I didn't do that.

MILO: (Confused) You didn't?

MICHAEL: (Shows him the Infinity Sword and it showed no ink) No. See?

MILO: (Confused) Well, I don't get it. If you didn't do that, who did?

WOMANS VOICE: I did.

The brother look up and see who it was. It was Alice. The real Alice Angel alive. Her face was completely normal and beautiful, she wore a brown leather vest over her dress and leather leggings, her hair was in a ponytail. Milo's eyes widen in surprise and his mouth dropped. Michael was the same.

MILO: (Gasp) Alice? Is that really you?

THE REAL ALICE ANGEL: Yes it is.

MILO: W…well. Do you remember me?

ALICE: How can I ever forget one of my sweet little angels?

MILO: (Got teary eyes and smiled with excitement) Alice! It's you. It's… It's really you.

He runs up to her as she got on a knee and the two hug. She heard Milo crying. She smiled and hugged him with motherly love.

ALICE: (Stroking his hair) Oh Milo. (Kissed his forehead) I missed you to.

MILO: (Sniff, shedding tears of happiness) I missed you so much.

Michael was happy to see Milo have one of his friends alive and sheds a single tear and wipes it off.

MICHAEL: Looks like you were right Milo.

MILO: (Sniff, Alice wipes off one of his tears) There's always hope.

GUYS VOICE: Don't forget about me old friend.

They three look and see it was Boris alive again. Only he had a robot arm and was holding a gent pipe as a weapon. Michael and Milo's eyes widen in surprise.

MILO: (Excited) BORIS! YOU'RE ALIVE!

MICHAEL: (Surprised with excitement) Boris!

Milo runs up to him and hugs him and he hug him back. Then Milo noticed his arm.

MILO: (Recognized it) Oh. So that's where that animatronic Bendy arm went. Boris what happened to your arm?

THE REAL BORIS THE WOLF: They cut it off to make clones of me.

MICHAEL: (Gets it) So then that Boris we were trying to save was just another clone.

MILO: Of course.

ALICE: (To Michael) Oh. Well hello little boy. What's your name?

MILO: Oh yeah. Boris, Alice, this is my little brother Michael In The Hat.

ALICE: Why hello Michael. I'm Alice Angel.

MICHAEL: Hi. Pleasure to meet you. Officially.

BORIS: And I see you already know me.

MICHAEL: Yep. Boris the Wolf. The real Boris.

MILO: (Still shedding tears of happiness) I'm so glad you two weren't lost.

MICHAEL: But hold on. If that's Alice…(Points to the dead Alice) then who is that?

ALICE: Her? That's Susie Campbell.

MICHAEL AND MILO: (Gasp in shock) Campbell?!

MILO: She's alive?

MICHAEL: (Pokes her with the Infinity Sword) More like was alive dude.

MILO: (Realizes something) Of course! Her…

He was interrupted when wall behind them bashed a hole. The dust cleared and the hero squad were the ones who bashed the wall.

TECH: (Coughing) Wow. Dusty dude.

SONIC: Yeah.

RAD: What did you expect? Abandon studio, remember?

THE SQUADIES: (Sees the brothers) Michael! Milo!

MICHAEL AND MILO: SQUADIES!

BEN: Thank goodness your alright.

LEXY: We know you told us to leave, but we wanted to save you guys.

MICHAEL: That's okay Lex. In fact I'm glad you guys came for us.

GODARD: (Runs up to Michael, licking his face) BARK! BARK!

MICHAEL: (Laughing) Godard! Hey buddy!

SUZZY: (Runs up to Milo) HONEY WONEY!

MILO: (Smiles and opens his arm) SUZZY!

The two hug.

SUZZY: (Sigh) You had me so worried.

MILO: Sorry. I didn't mean to.

SCOOTER: Glad we finally found you two.

MICHAEL: Well thanks for coming for us.

WOMANS VOICE: Michael. My darling.

MICHAEL: (Gasp) Mom?

QUEEN ALEENA IN THE HAT: (Trying to get to Michael) Excuse me. Coming through children. (Hugs Michael) Oh Michael. Thank goodness. Are you okay?

MICHAEL: Yeah were fine. (To his siblings) Why did you guys bring mom here?

SONIA: We went back to the dome to get de-inked and well…

FLASHBACK

The Squadies were back at the dome getting they're equipment fixed.

ZOEY: Come on! We have to go back.

PARKER: We will Zoey. Once we get our stuff ink proof and working again.

SUZZY: Please. We have to find them!

QUEEN ALEENA'S VOICE: Find who?

They see Queen Aleena coming with Ben's Aunt Sally, Bunnie, Anton, and Rotor.

ANTON D-ARMONA: Sacrebleu! What happened?!

BUNNIE D-ARMONA: Why are yal covered in ink?

ROTOR WALTERS: And where's Michael and Milo?

ELODIE: That's the problem.

MANIC: We went to Joey Drew Studios to meet Milo's old friends and we turned on an ink machine but I caused the place to over flow and we ran into an ink monster. And our stuff is clogged with ink.

TAILS: We got out okay, but Michael and Milo are still in there! They're trapped!

QUEEN ALEENA: (Worried) What? Oh no! Michael!

SALLY TENNYSON: What happened?

END OF FLASHBACK

SUZZY: So we told them what happened, got our stuff repaired and we came to find you.

SONIA: You two have been here for 4 days now.

MICHAEL AND MILO: We know.

QUEEN ALEENA: What were you two doing?

MICHAEL: Milo and I were trying to find a new exit. We found one in the music department, only we ran into more and more monsters, got sent away from the exit, ran into obstacles and got even more stuck.

MILO: Yeah it's pure horror down here. And we found out what happened to the workers!

ROCK: What?

MILO: (Sets up a holographic pic of the lost souls) Look. It turned out when the ink machine was turned on, it stared a ritual. And the ink has effect all of them. They've been here the whole time.

RENEE: Oh my gosh.

SCOOTER: Great Scott!

BRIDGET: What has the ink machine done?

KIKI: That's messed up.

SUZZY: (Hugs Milo) I'm glad it didn't affect you.

MILO: So am I. (Smiles) By the way Suzzy… (Points to Boris and Alice) Look who we found.

Suzzy looks and her eyes widen and she gasps in amazement.

BORIS AND ALICE: Hi Suzzy.

SUZZY: (Excited) BORIIIIIIIIS! (Runs ups to them and hugs them) ALICE!

BORIS: (Hugs Suzzy) Oh it's so good to see you again.

TECH: Wow.

SONIA: So…Are they?

MICHAEL: Yep. Some of Milo and Suzzy's toon pals. Boris the Wolf, and that is Alice Angel.

SONIC: Alice Angel?

MANIC: (Notices her horns) Uhhhh. If she's an angel, then how come she got those horns?

CORINA: Angels don't have horns.

MICHAEL: I don't know why. And in retrospect, no one really cares.

SCOOTER: Why it's a miracle.

SUZZY: (Crying tears of happiness) Oh Alice, Boris I missed you two so much. (Looks at Boris's hand) Boris what happened to your hand? And most importantly how are you still alive? I thought we saw you dead.

MILO: We were wrong Suzzy.

GODARD: Aar?

LEXY: What do you mean?

MICHAEL: That Boris we saw when we first got here was a clone.

THE SQUADIES: A clone?

MILO: Yeah.

BORIS: The monsters cut my arm off to make clones of me. Alice replaced it with this mechanical arm.

MILO: We even met another clone alive…

MICHAEL: Which we thought was the real Boris.

MILO: And we discovered there were more than one. There were millions of them dead.

RAD: That is crazy.

CORINA: But how did they die? Who killed them?

MICHAEL AND MILO: (Points at Susie Campbell) Her.

The team look at the dead body.

GODARD: BARK! BARK!

SUZZY: Wait. Is that another Alice?

MILO: No.

TECH: Who the heck is that?

MICHAEL: That's Susie Campbell.

SUZZY: Campbell?! The voice of Alice?

MILO: Well Actually Suzzy, she never voiced her at all. She was actually replaced by another actress.

MICHAEL: Allison Pendle.

RAD: Allison Pendle. Hm?

RENEE: But why does she look like Alice?

GODARD: BARK!

MILO: I was getting to that until Manic punched a hole in the wall.

MANIC: Oh. Sorry.

MICHAEL: What were gonna say?

MILO: I was gonna say remember when I found that audio log about her saying that Drew had an opportunity for her? I bet she meant this. Having her become Alice Angel.

MICHAEL: Of course! And remember how she said her name back when we were doing errands? I think she had multiple personalities. If you think back the log of her you found in the angel path she said half of her died when they said Allison was gonna play her.

ALICE: Ata boys you two. Keep going.

MILO: So one half of her was completely normal…

MICHAEL AND MILO: And the other half where she thinks she is Alice Angel.

MILO: So the ink ritual must have made Campbell come to this and turned her into Alice due to the power of the ink machine.

MICHAEL: And look where it got her.

He picks her up by the halo and the others look at her normal part of her face.

KLAUS: So what?

CORINA: She looks fine to me.

Michael turns her head showing her full face. The girls screamed at a high pitch.

BUNNIE: oh my stars.

Anton faints at her melted face.

SCOOTER: Oh dear!

RAD: Nasty

KIKI: (Feels like puking) Oh man.

MANIC: Oh that is messed up dude!

QUEEN ALEENA: Oh my gosh. What happened to her?

MICHAEL: Like we said mom. She tried to become Alice.

ZOEY: But why was she killing Boris clones?

MILO: She thought that stealing they're insides would make her beautiful.

SCOOTER: Good heavens!

MICHAEL: (Drops Campbell) News flash…(Kicks the dead body) It didn't. (To the body) You sick witch!

MILO: (Kicks the body) You deserve what you got! That's what you get for killing Boris's, making us do stuff for you, tricking us into letting us go, making the lift crash, taking Boris …

MICHAEL: And for locking me in here!

SUZZY: She locked you in here?

MICHAEL: Yeah. She took the Boris clone and after she did she suddenly came out of nowhere, grabbed me and trapped me in here. I tell you here face is still in my head. (Shivers) Ugh. I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks.

GODARD: BARK!

MILO: She turned that Boris clone into a Frankenstein monster and tried to smash us. But we stopped it and killed it. I'm glad that wasn't the real Boris.

MICHAEL: After it died and disappeared Campbell charged at us screaming.

MILO: Then Alice showed up at the last second.

MICHAEL: Man am I glad that the last of Susie Campbell.

GODARD: BARK!

QUEEN ALEENA: Well. Thank goodness you both are safe.

SUZZY: And thank goodness you found Alice and Boris. But what about Bendy?

That made the two nervous and they looked at each other and Michael nods.

TAILS: What's the matter?

SUZZY: Boys, where's Bendy.

MILO: Suzzy. Theres something you should know.

SUZZY: (Gets worried) What?

MICHAEL: Squadies, you know that monster we saw when we turned on the ink machine?

SONIC: Yeah. We remember.

MILO: Guys, Suzzy, that monster. Um…That monster is Bendy.

SUZZY: (Shocked, couldn't believe what she heard) What? No. Say is isn't true.

MILO: I'm afraid it's true Suzzy.

SUZZY: Boris, Alice please!

ALICE: I'm sorry Suzzy. But Michael and Milo are telling the truth.

MICHAEL: He's not Bendy the Dancing Demon any more. He's not Bendy the INK DEMON!

Everyone's eyes widen in horror.

SUZZY: (Starts crying) No. No. Please no.

She begins sobbing and Milo hugs her to comfort her.

TAILS: It can't be.

MILO: Well we have a lot to talk about.

ALICE: I agree. We have a safe house. We should head there now before the demon finds us.

BORIS: She's right everyone. Follow us.

MICHAEL AND MILO: (Points at Campbell's dead body) What do we do about her?

ALICE: Just leave her. Now come on my little angels.

MILO AND SUZZY: Okay.

They all follow Boris and Alice to the safe house. Suzzy is still depressed about the news on Bendy and Milo did his best to comfort her. Milo hopes there is a way to save Bendy from the ritual.

 **There you have it folks. Michael is saved, they discovered that Alice was Susie Campbell, reunited with the Squadies and the real Boris and Alice. What secrets await them next? Will they be able to stop the ink demon save Bendy and get out? What will become of Susie Campbell's body? And will they shut down the ink machine? Find out next time on the final conclusion of M Brothers in Batim.**


	5. Message

Happy new year everybody. This year, i'll be sure to have most of the stories I wrote updated in no time. See you all in 2019!


End file.
